Finnick and Annie: Trapped Book 2
by finnickandannieforever
Summary: The sequel to Finnick and Annie: How they came to be. The story of Finnick's Game. Finnick's P.O.V. First he found love...now he has to fight for it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Sequel to Finnick and Annie: How they came to be. I would advise to read the first book before starting this one because there are a lot of spoilers! It's based on The Hunger Games, so everything belongs to Suzanne Collins! Enjoy! Happy Reading…**

**Chapter 1- For Annie **

I try and grasp her hand for dear life, but the Peacekeepers are stronger than us. They rip us apart and carry her out of the room. I can still feel her in my arms…I want her in them again. I feel as though my heart has sunken all the way down to my stomach. I hear her screaming in protest as the Peacekeepers force her farther and farther away from me. _Annie, I'm so sorry. Please don't give up on me. I'll win. I'll win for both of us. _I wish I could've said that. I wish I would've said a lot of things. Our time was so limited though, and I had to tell her about my thoughts on proposing.

I was truly planning on it, proposing to her. I knew that nobody could make me happier than her so why waste time? I was planning on telling her tonight. I was planning on promising my love for her, my loyalty to her… everything. But it all was smashed to pieces when they called my name. I knew nobody was going to volunteer for me the minute that I was called. And now here I am, on a stupid red velvet couch, wishing I could have had 3 more minutes with her.

"Come along ! We have much to do today," says Asteria in her strange Capitol accent.

I open the door to my visiting room and let her guide Ero and I to the train. From somewhere, I hear crying, wait no, sobbing. I turn around and the breath is knocked out of me. There, crumbled up like a piece of paper, is my love…Annie Cresta. She looks up at me with eyes full of tears and sadness and I immediately want her in my arms again, but now I can't do anything. All I can do is win the Games. Or at least try so hard that I won't go down without a fight. Everything I do in that arena will be for the sake of coming home and giving her that dance I owe. Suddenly, as I am pushed onto the Capitol train, the necklace she gave me weighs ten times more than it did. I already miss her.

"We have a special treat for you two," Asteria pops in. "Instead of giving you one mentor to share, this year the rule has been changed to giving you a mentor of your very own."

_Mags, Mags,Mags! Mags please!_ If I had my own grandmother as my mentor, think of how quickly I would go home! It would be so easy, she would get me all the sponsors.

"I'll tell you who you have gotten when we get inside."

A long, narrow, chrome hallway is in front of us. I can seriously see myself in the wall. I look at an angle to see my district partner, Ero Limenta's, face. Not one tear, squint of the eye, nor the essence of a frown have a chance of creeping on her expression. Instead, she kind of smiles as if this whole thing is a joke. _ She has been training for this her whole life. This is what she has been waiting for. _ I make a mental note to never trust her; she may be already planning how she will kill me.

We finally end up at a doorway and Asteria pushes it open. Inside, is probably the fanciest room I have ever seen. Orange velvet couches with a crystal coffee table stand on top of a plush sea green carpet. In that same section, a T.V consumes the whole wall. Then directly in front is a buffet of foods I have never seen before. Cakes, soups, creams and other unrecognizable foods are presented on tables that circle the room and border a narrow dining table. Crystal knives, forks, spoons, and cups of every size decorate it with maroon colored placemats to finish it off. _This is clearly the Capitol_ I think to myself.

"Marvelous isn't it? Eat whatever you want! But please remember your manners," demands Asteria. Yeah, her talking about manners when she is forcing us into a death tournament. I must not blame her though, she doesn't understand.

Ero immediately crabs a small pie with strawberry cream and crams it into her mouth. "What about our mentors?" she says and crumbs from her full mouth fall onto the rug.

Asteria gags. "Manners child, and patience. Your mentors will introduce themselves in a minute. Avox! Clean this up! Oh, I hate crumbs." And with a few other mumbles about mannerisms, Asteria is off.

An Avox, I remember mom telling me about them once. Oh! That's right. They are the Capitol's slaves. They acted against the Capitol and therefore were punished into a life of servitude. There might be something else I missed about them. I hear the Avox that Asteria called scrubbing down the rug.

"Do you need my help?" I ask the man. He looks up at me, his eyes wide with fear and astonishment.

Ero laughs like a hyena behind me, "Oh my gosh you don't know?" Another laugh, "The guy can't talk!" and then her mouth is stuffed with another pastry.

Now I remember, President Snow also forced them to getting their tongues cut off so they are forever mute. Any sign of communication, other than a demand, risks their life.

"Sorry." I mumble. The Avox nods and is out of the room.

I sit down on the orange couches, not at all tempted by the food. I get a closer look at the necklace Annie made for me. It's a peach colored seashell with a beautiful trident carved in the middle. _Oh Annie, this must have taken you forever_. Once again, I ache for her. The next few weeks are going to be torturous, but with whatever thought brings me to her is another drive to win for her.

"Ah! Here are your mentors!" Asteria walks in with Rockshon, one of the most enthusiastic, bloody thirsty victors you can get, and Mags. I breathe a sigh of relief when she nods in my direction obviously noting that she is my mentor.

Yes, that is great for me, but also a little scary. This means that Rockshon is paired with Ero. Together, these two could steal the Games from right under my nose. _No, I won't let them. I have Annie to think of._

Mags takes the seat next to me and mumbles under her breath, "Let's talk in another room." I nod in agreement. Wow, Mags is better at this than I had planned.

As we find my room, I immediately stop in my tracks to just take it all in. A huge bed is the first thing you see, decorated with a velvet brown blanket and small green pillows. I row of cabinets uses up the wall directly in front. Above the Cabinets is an obnoxiously sized T.V. Then the bathroom stands on the left and a large window on the right.

"How are you holding up Finnick?" Mags asks.

"I just, can't wait to go home." I respond truthfully even though I sound like a 5 year-old.

"You will Finnick. You just have to do exactly as I say." I nod in agreement.

"You are handsome Finnick. Incredibly so. If you use that to your advantage at every possible time, sponsors will be breaking down my door."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask.

"Flirt! Everyone will immediately look at you as a sex symbol Finnick. You will have to play with them, flirt with them. " I blush, this is not the exact conversation you should have with your Grandmother.

"But Annie, She'll be watching," I say. I couldn't even think of doing that.

"Okay Finnick, for the next 3 or 4 weeks, you forget about Annie."

Forget about Annie? Forgetting about Annie is like fish forgetting how to swim.

" I can't-" I start.

"Just for 4 weeks tops Finnick! I love her as much as you do and would hate to see her hurt, but do you know what would hurt her more? You coming home dead!" Mags says.

That's like a slap in the face, I never thought of it that way. In turn of 'flirting' my way to get sponsors, I would be coming home alive, to Annie. Mags is right. It's all for Annie in the end.

I nod in understanding. She smiles in relief and says, "You do that, and you're coming home for sure honey. Now come on, dinner is being served."

And with that, we turn to eat dinner. It's amazing: Fresh roasted pork that squirts sweet syrup in your mouth with every bite. The sweet and savory balance is perfect. Then comes peas in some sort of carrot cream. I eat every last bite. And lastly comes dessert; chocolate bread. I have never seen it before in my life, but that's what it tastes like. It is paired with hot chocolate and when I see Mags actually dip her bread into the drink, I copy. I eat that stuff until I can barely hold anything more.

Dinner conversation is usually between Ero, Rockshon, and Asteria. They talk about past games, what to expect in the Capitol, gossip about people in the Capitol, and other competition. I am sort of shy when it comes to talking in front of these people though at home, I could talk for hours. When I realize that the lack of conversation from me is because of intimidation, I shoo the thought away and stuff more chocolate bread into my mouth. Mags does jump in at conversations, but is quickly distracted when another plate of Capitol food is put in front of her. I can't blame her.

"Time to watch the videos of the reaping," beams Asteria after too many glasses to drink.

And with that, the five of us crowd into the extravagant couches and tune into the T.V screen. I don't really watch the T.V at all at home. Of course, I must during the Hunger Games, but right after that, the thing is turned off for the rest of the year.

Of course, at the beginning of the whole recap is Caesar Flickerman, the Hunger Games T.V host. He signs us in with a welcome and immediately turns to the reaping. Districts 1 & 2 are unsurprising; huge, blood thirsty teenagers who can't wait to kill. They always volunteer. The District 3 tributes are also volunteers though they are not as big as the kids from 1&2. Then I watch my own reaping. First Idelia was called. I catch a quick glance of Annie, who sat right next to her, and then the cameras switch to Ero who begs to volunteer. Then there's me, the first non-volunteer throughout the entire recap. I am relieved to see that I don't look scared…I look strong actually. Then the rest of the districts pass. I keep note on the boy from 7, the girl from 5, both from 10, and the boy from 12. They are the only ones who look as though they could brutally kill me. The rest are a blur.

Asteria claps and congratulates us on our 'fine reaping video' and bids us goodnight.

"Sleep is the best thing you can get Finnick. There won't be much of it in the Arena," says Mags. She hugs me goodnight.

I crawl under the bedsheets and think about the other kids. The only thing I can think is: _which one will kill me? _Then I stop myself,_ No Finnick…remember you are going to win this thing, for Annie. _For Annie, I think. The last thing I remember is the color of her beautiful eyes and I'm out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Stylist **

I awake with a loud knock on my door. "Early bird catches the worm !" peeps Asteria. My dream of Annie washes away in the back of my brain. It felt so good to see her face.

I look outside the window and see District 2. I notice the Justice Building from the reaping recap last night. Wow, you're asleep for 9 hours and you have already crossed scale of technology in the Capitol amazes me. We don't have _anything_ that could compare back home.

I rummage through the cabinets and finally find a blue button up shirt and brown pants. A little fancy for my taste, but this is the only thing that can remind me of home. I tuck in my token from Annie and walk out into the dining area.

"No way, that guy died of a spear to the stomach!" yells Ero.

She and her mentor look like they are having an argument about the way people die in the arena. Definitely do not want to go into that conversation. I scale the room for Mags and find her on the other side of the table. She looks up at me and gives me a grin.

"They have been arguing like this since they both woke up," she whispers. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Actually I did." I respond. I don't tell her about my dream of Annie. I am supposed to forget about her through Mags' eyes.

" Well, that's great honey. Today all the tributes will come to the Capitol and get ready for the tribute parade. That's when you have to make a grand entrance…that's when the sponsors are looking." Mags says.

She tries to hide my strategy as best as possible with Ero and Rockshon right next to us. I nod in understanding; today is the first day that I have to play with the audience. Since they are putting me through a game, I put them through one too.

"I get a stylist right?" I ask.

"Yes you do, I met him a while ago. You'll like him. His name is Aditis." She says.

And with that we both stuff breakfast into our mouths. I am going to the Capitol today. I hate the place though I have no choice but to arrive there. This next week is all about making an impression: First day is the tribute parade, the second day through the sixth day is training, then the interviews. I have to make the Capitol fall in love with me…literally. I wonder what Ero's strategy will be, if she even has one. Maybe it's just to kill every person in sight once she gets in the Arena. That would be a sloppy strategy, but I know she would own to it. Too bad she's going to lose, I have to come home for Annie.

As Rockshon finishes arguing with Ero he turns to me, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

"Finnick Odair," I say.

"Well, Finnick Odair, have you ever trained before in your life?" I shake my head and he continues, " Ever picked up a weapon?"

I could tell him all about my hand with a trident. Though, I would be giving away my most precious secret. I have to lie.

So I tell him, "Maybe a knife a few times."

He looks shocked, but then he laughs. I look over to Mags and she slightly nods her head as if my lie was perfect. Hey, if Ero is already devising a way to kill me, might as well make it harder on her right?

The next couple of hours are not as productive as I would make them at home. I do ask Mags a couple of tips about survival, and she readily answers. I don't ask her too much though. I know that her Games we scarring to her and I don't want her to get a flashback of any sort.

"Ah, look! The Capitol!" chirps Asteria. It sounds like she is relieved that she is home.

I look out the window and am shocked when I see how truly beautiful the place is. I was expecting the Capitol to look like the nightmares it gave me, but I am truly taken aback with how seamless it looks. The curved buildings stand so tall that I can't even see the tips of some. The houses are oddly shaped and different outrageous colors. Yes, the architecture is beautiful, but what really shocked me is the appearance of the people. Some men walk by with actual cat-like whiskers protruding from their cheeks. Women gossip in the corner with tattoos instead of eyebrows and piercings all over their body. I hope that my stylist doesn't force me into anything so unusual.

We pull into the station, and crowds begin to roar. _Right now would be some good practice at playing them Finnick_. I start waving my hands and giving them my most beaming smile as if I am glad to be here. One woman actually faints when I wink at her. Though, I keep on playing with them.

"Come on you two! Time to meet your stylists!" yells Asteria.

We are pushed through the crowd of people. I know Asteria is trying to tell us something, but I can't hear her over the screaming girls that call my name. _So they actually cared enough to remember your name…good sign!_ I smile in every direction my name is called in which immediately takes on more screaming. Ero is fuming mad… jealous. I smile to myself. She has no idea that I'm playing my own little game.

Suddenly I am pushed into yet another chrome room. A white bathtub stands directly in front of me and to the left stand cabinets that hold every single beauty product that you can think of and can't even imagine. To my right stands a cushioned table that I sit on as I wait for my prep team.

Three people barge into the room. Two are twin men that you seriously couldn't tell apart if not for their different colors. One has skin that has been died purple while the other has been died green. Other than that, their many tattoos are in the same places and their curly mustaches stand the same length. They don't have any facial hair other than the mustaches though. Their hair has been shaved off as well as their eyebrows. In the place of where their hair should be are more tattoos.

The last person is a woman that looks as though she has scales. Her black hair is jelled back from her reptilian face. As she opens her mouth to speak, I almost faint when I see that her tongue has been forked just like a lizard. Her scales shimmer with every move and her eyes stand gold. It takes a minute to make sure that she isn't a giant snake of some sort.

"My name is Beli and this is Cian and Clio." The woman introduces the two men as they nod their heads in unison.

"My name is Finnick Odair." I say though my voice sounds strange around all of the Capitol accents.

"Oh we know, nobody can stop talking about you." says Clio ,the purple one.

"Every girl in the Capitol talks about you...and even some of the boys," says Cian, the green one, with a chuckle.

Then they go to work. Though, when I take off my shirt, Beli faints and Cian has to drag her out of the room. The three of us can't stop laughing about it. Despite their appearances, Cian and Clio are pretty normal. I might have actually been friends with them in District 4 though they look as old as my father. When Clio starts to take off my necklace that Annie gave me I get scared.

"No, Please! That's important to me." I say in protest.

"Oh we will just keep it over here," says Cian as he places it atop the cabinets.

"Can I just hold it please? A really great…friend gave it to me."

"Oh you are too adorable! Of course!" says Cian as he smiles and hands me the necklace.

I just don't want to lose sight of it. It's the only thing that reminds me that I am coming home for Annie.

It's amazing how much these people work on me. They shave my face three different times and scrub it until I can't feel my skin. They shape my nails, but they do not paint them at all. For some reason, they wax my underarms though I don't know who will be looking there anyways. They shape my eyebrows, cut my hair very lightly, and to top it all off, they scrub my body with at least seven different concoctions. When we are finally done, I feel raw.

"Aditis will be with you in a moment." Cian says as he approves my appearance.

I am not even done yet? What will this Aditis person do next? What _can_ he do next?

Through my frustration I do manage to say goodbye to Cian and Clio. They wish me good luck and I thank them for their work.

A man walks in and I am unsurprised at his appearance. He wears a bright green blazer with a gold shirt underneath that is completely made of sequins. His pants match the shirt, but his tie is the same color of his blazer. His hair is jelled up in a little loop and the tips are died neon green. To top it all off, he wears bright blue eyeliner that matches his lips.

"You must be the famous Finnick Odair. My name is Aditis and I will be your stylist." He says. He has no Capitol accent which is a relief for my migraine.

"Ah, Mags was right! You are a handsome one aren't you?" he says as though he is talking to a dog. He walks up closer to me and does a circle around my body, inspecting every angle. "Oh yes I can work with this," he says as he is done.

"Thank goodness Mags told me about your very fortunate looks." He holds up a simple net and adds, "Because this is going to be your costume."

A net? Is that even legal? I am going to wear nothing but a net!

"Is that all I'll be wearing?" I ask lightly though no one could force me to wear something so…revealing.

"No my boy! Underneath of it you will have a type of light green fabric, but don't worry it's very see-through." He adds.

_I'm doing it for Annie right? Right._ I let him drape the net over me and place something on my head. He brushes a shimmery shade of gold all over my body and turns me around to look in the mirror. For just a net, he did surprisingly well. The net comes across my chest with the green fabric underneath. Then it is wrapped around my waist a couple of times and it is left to sway down to the middle of my thighs. My skin is shimmery gold and a simple band the same color comes across my forehead. This costume makes my game a lot easier to play.

"Sometimes, less is more." He says as he tries to read my expression.

"It's great Aditis, thank you." He claps and leads me to the chariots.

He suddenly whispers something in my ear as we come near the horses, "My friend owns a water company. Big red wig, black suit, gold eyelashes. She'll be sitting on the second row in the first set of seats. You simply wink at her, and you don't need to worry about filling up your water bottle in the arena." He says. I nod in understanding.

He meets up with Ero and her stylist Donaria. Ero wears the same net as me though it has been turned into a dress. Her sleeves come all the way down to the floor and it has a fabric underneath that isn't see-through at all. Her gold band matches mine.

"You two look magnificent! Don't forget to smile!" Aditis adds as he loads us onto the chariot. With a wave of his hand, both of the stylists are gone.

I notice some of the girl tributes are staring at me and I politely grin in their direction. They giggle and run to their fellow district partner. All of the male tributes roll their eyes and smirk at me. I look at Ero and see she is rolling her eyes as well. It's not their opinion that matters though.

Suddenly, with a welcome from Caesar Flickerman, the District 1 chariot lurches and starts going. The crowd's cheers are deafening. Then District 2, 3 and then finally it's our turn. _Big red wig…Big red wig_. We escape into the crowd and the screams multiply by ten. I wave and give my signature smile. I find the woman Aditis was talking about and give her a wink and a smile. She faints immediately. This goes on the whole parade: I look for people who look as though they may own something I could use and I either wave, point, wink, or smile in their direction. _It's all for Annie_, I think to myself.

Suddenly we lurch to a stop and I am immediately congratulated by both Aditis and Mags. Ero glares at me and I look around to see if anyone else is too. To my surprise, only a few tributes give a glare. The rest are either astonished, jealous, giggling, or blushing. This might work_._

We are brought to yet another fabulous Capitol room. Mags apologizes and says that we are both too exhausted to eat with them tonight though I don't feel tired at all. She brings me to my room, orders all of the food to be brought to us, and begins talking.

"20 Sponsors already Finnick." She says as the glazed ham, rice in green sauce, and chocolate bread are brought to my room.

"No way! Already?" I ask astonished.

"I told you Finnick! You followed my direction and look at what you get!" she says.

"It's just that tomorrow is training and I know nothing about…killing." I add in a scared tone.

"Finnick, killing is only a little part of the Games, you have to learn how to survive first. Alright first day, I would advise to fit as many surviving stations as you can. Second day, half stations half weapons. When you do turn to weapons, don't you dare show them what you can do with a trident. Third day, surviving stations again. Fourth day, pick up a trident, but don't show them all you can do with it until the private sessions. That's when you scare them. Got it?" she says.

"Got it." I say.

She bids me goodnight and I immediately take a long shower. I put on my necklace and crawl under the bed sheets. _I wonder what Annie thought of tonight_, I think. And with that, somehow I find sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Train like a Career**

I wake up with a shudder as my nightmare fades away. Annie and I were both in the Arena, obviously allies. Suddenly as we were hunting, the boy from District 1 caught her and beheaded her. As soon as he turned to do the same to me, I woke up with a light scream. I check to make sure nobody has heard and am relieved when no one comes. I don't want to look scared before the Games had even started.

I take a look around my room for the first time. Last night was such a rush that I couldn't recollect a thing. I lie in a humongous bed with a silk gold blanket on top that I could never afford back home. To my left is a glass wall that lets me see out into the city. To my right is a wall completely made of glossy wood and a narrow table that serves anything you want. In front of me are black and gold cabinets, yet another T.V, the door to the dining room, and the bathroom. The bathroom doors are very strange; they don't even require you to touch them in order for you to walk through them. You just stand about 5 inches away and it opens for you automatically.

I find my training uniform on top of the cabinets. It's like a slap in the face. I will have to face my competition today. No strings attached and absolutely no hand to hold on to. I remember Mags' advice and instantly calm down. It's not like I don't have a plan. In fact, I have a schedule. Can Ero say that? I highly doubt it.

"Oh! you're already awake!" Asteria says as I walk to the table.

"Early bird catches the worm right?" I respond back. She giggles and I grin._ Wow, she's buying into this whole game too! _I think to myself.

Breakfast is huge. Eggs done any way you want, bacon, toast from every bread you can imagine, fried potatoes, and a type of sweet pudding decorate the table. I eat as much as I can hold though not enough to make me sick. I really enjoy this type of bread with cheese melted on top and in the center. It's a huge improvement from home. I usually just skip breakfast altogether.

After breakfast, Asteria shows us the elevator and takes us down to the training center. With Mags right behind me, nerves don't come, but I know that as soon as she leaves my side, I will be too nervous to make sense of what to do.

"You remember what I told you last night?" she asks in a low whisper.

"Yeah. Surviving stations. Got it." I say. She nods in approval.

Ero and Rockshon are right next to us and are arguing once more. Though this time, it is about what she should do in training today. I never knew they would fight so much, but now I wonder why I haven't seen it before; both of them are so arrogant that they couldn't even listen to the other speak. Without a mentor, you're dead in a second in the arena. I still keep the mental note to never trust Ero, but add another one to say that I shouldn't worry about her…I have 22 other people to worry about.

We finally end up at the training center and I am relieved when I don't have to hear Ero complain anymore. Mags, Asteria, and I basically run out of the little elevator.

"Don't get intimidated Finnick, you don't have time for any distractions." Mags says from behind me. I nod and she wishes me luck. I'm all on my own now.

There is a quick meeting about the rules of the arena that I already know. When you have watched the Games for your whole life, you tend to catch on to some things.

Most of the kids basically run to the weapons, including Ero. I, along with about 10 others turn to go for the survival stations. The girl from District 5 and I both end up at the snare making station.

"Freya," she says as she introduces herself.

"Finnick," I respond.

She laughs and adds, "I already know."

I respond with a grin. I even have my own competition wrapped around my finger. The next 3 hours I spend at the same station. I try and absorb everything the man tells me. Thank goodness Annie taught me those knots or else I'd be at a complete loss. When the instructor is finally impressed with my work, I leave Freya and head to the fire making station.

Making fires without any matches is a lot harder than it sounds. I try my hardest though, and within about 15 minutes, I finally make flames come from only two pieces of wood. The instructor seams pleased with my work and says I don't need any more help here, but I need practice and stay for a while. After a confident hour, I head out of the station and thank the man for his help.

Out of curiosity, I sneak a glance at my competition in action. Districts 1&2 are both obviously showing off with how they can throw a spear, slash a sword, or aim a knife and never miss. Ero is pretty good with a sword as well, though not as good as I am with a trident. I am surprised to see that the boy from District 12 is throwing around weights like they are nothing. He looks up to see that I am watching and I quickly turn around and walk towards the camouflage station.

Camouflage is also a lot harder than it seems. You have to mix the colors of berries to the exact shade of what you are trying to match and then you have to go back and imitate the surface of what you are trying to match. I stay there for a good 2 hours before finally deciding that camouflaging will be my last resort in the arena.

After that, lunch is served and I am shocked when I realize that we only have 3 hours left of training for the day. Ero is sitting with the District 3 tributes and I scale the room for an offer of an empty chair. To my surprise, the District 1 & 2 tributes offer me a seat.

"I'm Courago. This is Topaz," says the boy from 1 as he introduces his fellow tribute.

"And I'm Lupa. This is Citron," says the girl from 2 as she also introduces the boy from her district.

"Hi, I'm Finnick Odair." I say as I muster up enough courage to make it sound like I am not intimidated at all. They all laugh.

"Yeah, I think we got that from all the stunts you pulled last night at the parade," says Citron.

"Stunts?" I ask

"Yeah, stunts. The fact that you stole up all the sponsors from us with just a few winks, and a couple waves." Topaz says.

"Oh, I didn't mean to," I lie. I absolutely did it on purpose, but I would be an idiot to let them know.

"Sure you didn't," Citron says sarcastically.

With a couple more polite conversations, lunch is over and I am thrown back into training.

"We got our eyes on you, Odair." Warns Courago.

I try and think of what he meant by that. He could have been trying to tell me that they are thinking of letting me join the Careers. If that is the case, I would completely accept. But, he could have also been trying to tell me something else entirely. They could have been passing a threat on me in which I should be cowering in fear right about now. I brush the words away and engulf myself in the edible plants station.

I decide to not make conversation with the boy from 7 who quickly joins me. He doesn't attempt to lighten the mood either. He comes across a bit shaky, as if someone is going to scare him from behind. His hands literally shake and his eyes dart every which way. I decide to stay away from him just in case those shaky hands and wild eyes mean that he can't control his excitement when he gets in the Arena.

I'm getting pretty good at identifying. When my father first took me to the Oasis, I tried to eat some Poison Ivy on our way there. I was about 5 then and thought they were mint leaves. My father immediately took the Ivy away from me and from then on, whenever he had a chance, taught me how to gather. I suppose that this is the reason behind my skill of identification. Now, I am not a genius when it comes to identifying plants by how many tips they have on their leaves, but I can tell the difference between nightlock and blueberries. The boy from 7 can barely achieve that.

When the clock strikes 6:00, the tributes awkwardly put down their spears and swords and go to their mentors.

"How did I look out there?" I ask Mags.

"Perfect. Great job on the fire station, by the way. A few of the other mentors were impressed too," She says. I grin.

"What did they want?" She asks as she nods to the people who I sat with at lunch.

"I don't know exactly, but I needed a place to sit." I see Mags' worried expression and add, " Don't worry, I would never trust a Career."

"Don't call them careers, Finnick! They hate that name. From now on, try and call them the Volunteers. Anyways, I was talking with their mentors and I think they are interested in having you join their alliance." She says as we load on to the Elevator.

Ero and Rockshon are being too quiet for comfort so I add, "Let's talk about it later."

I get a nod from Mags and yet another glare from Ero. This makes me laugh a little. I must bug her a lot.

We get to the 4th floor and the smell of dinner completely clouds my brain. My mouth waters as I sit down next to Asteria.

"Training went well today?" she asks innocently towards Ero and I.

"I like the tributes from District 3," Ero snaps.

"I told you not to trust them!" Rockshon argues.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ero yells.

And with that, yet another argument builds between them and Asteria, Mags, and I make polite small talk. Dinner is unsurprisingly amazing; mashed potatoes with a red sauce to start and a perfectly roasted duck served with a chocolate cream. I was a little hesitant on actually dipping the greasy duck into the chocolate, but I see Mags do it and I copy once again. As soon as the duck is covered with the stuff, the chocolate hardens around it. I think I ate the whole duck. And for dessert is a strange tasting green pudding. Asteria stops me from eating it immediately and an Avox from behind me torches the dish. It tastes ten times better afterwards.

After I finished the meal, Mags politely excuses both of us from the table. As she closes the door behind us, she immediately starts talking.

"If the Volunteers asked you to join them, what would you say?" she asks.

"I would say yes of course!"I respond.

"Wrong! You say no politely. Finnick, they are trained to trick people. Don't trust them. Okay?" she says.

"But if I say yes, that would guarantee myself at least the first two days of the Arena."

"But if you say no, and run away from the Cornucopia, you'll be guaranteed a week with all of your sponsors." She says. " Finnick, their alliances are tricky. They don't mind killing their allies. If they get angry, they kill anyone in sight. It's best to stay away from them no matter what."

Suddenly and idea popped into my head and it was a pretty good one.

"What if I accept their invitation. I'll learn how they hunt, what they look for, how they act in that Arena. Then, when you say it's safe, I sneak out of there in the dead of night. They won't be able to hunt me down because I'll know what they look for." I say.

Mags' eyebrows rise, "Wow Finnick, your thinking like a career now."

"Volunteer." I add and she smiles. She hugs me goodnight.

I take another long shower and marinate in my plan. I crawl into my bed and hold my necklace close. It was a great plan, but would it bring me home to Annie? Annie. My heart drops suddenly. I haven't realized how much I miss her today. As a tear slides down my cheek, I surrender under my heavy eyes and find sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Invitation **

I wake up to Asteria yet again knocking on my door. I didn't dream of anything last night. I just dreamt of darkness. It's a pity; I wanted to see Annie's face even just as an imagination. I find a new training uniform on the cabinets and slip it on. As I walk to breakfast, I am surprised to find that Ero and Rockshon aren't arguing at all. They actually seem to be getting along. This isn't good. They are going to form a plan that would surely kill me if they don't start arguing soon. _I have a plan too. I have had a plan that I have been thinking through since the first day on the train._ I think to myself.

"Goodmorning Mags," I say as I sit down at the table. She grins in response.

"You remember what you're doing today?"she asks. I do remember; half survival stations half weapons. I nod.

I look to my left to see if it's safe to ask my question with Ero right next to me. Her and Rockshon are in their own deep conversation. It is safe.

"Should I pick up a trident?" I ask in the lowest whisper I could make.

"No. Not today. Save that for the last day. Today, try and widen your range. Maybe pick up a spear, knife, or an axe. Don't touch the tridents." She says.

"Why not? Might as well show the Volunteers what I can do so that I get an invitation for sure." I say.

"Finnick, tridents cost a lot of money and I have never seen one in the Arena before. It's very likely that you won't even get a trident in that Arena. Try and experiment with some other weapons. Spears are a lot like tridents, right? Try them on for size," I nod and she smiles. "I'm not saying you won't get one Finnick, it's just very unlikely."

I stuff down as much breakfast as possible. Afterwards, it's back down to the training center.

"Good luck," Mags says as she waves goodbye.

The Volunteers nod in my direction and I grin back. There is no meeting about rules today, you have to head straight in. I decide to first take the ropes course. About 5 others join me.

Climbing a rope ladder is also a lot harder than it looks. It twists and turns unexpectedly which makes your grip a lot harder to maintain. I turn and see that both the Gamemakers and the Volunteers are watching me intently…I have to impress them. My rope ladder jerks to the left so I immediately jerk to the right. To my surprise, it evens out. I do this over and over until I can completely climb up to the top. When I do, I take a look down to see that Courago looks impressed along with the rest of his group and the Gamemakers. I climb across the whole course in an extremely impressive rate that I didn't even know I could manage. When I am finally done, 2 hours have gone by. I turn to see Mags, who is sitting with the other Mentors and catch her nod of approval. I head straight for the weapons.

"Hey look! Odair is coming to the other side!" yells Citron as his friends laugh. I manage a smile.

"Good thing too. We were losing hope in you, District 4," says Courago from behind.

"Hey, I've just started! Give me a break! I have to admit I was a monkey on that ropes course though." This makes them all laugh, including some of the Gamemakers.

"How intimidating… a monkey," Says Citron as he hands me a spear. "Try it."

The spear feels light in my hands. It's one pointed end is small and probably made of titanium if I had to guess. This is _definitely_ not a trident from the Cresta's Fishing Supplies Store. I make it fit comfortably in my hands. I hold every single one of the Gamemakers' attention now and the Volunteers'. I take a deep breath and hold the spear like I would hold a trident. With all of my force, I send it flying into the air. To my surprise, it only misses the bull's eye by half an inch. A light clap comes from the Volunteers.

"Impressive," says Lupa as she picks up a set of knives. I watch her aim and throw. She never misses a target. I keep note on that.

Courago picks up his sword and takes off every limb of the dummy while Citron takes his dagger and, with a twitch of a hand, completely beheads his own training dummy. Topaz is struggling to master a Bow and Arrows, but I'm pretty sure that she has no idea what she is doing. I continue to throw my spears, but frustratingly always miss the bull's eye by half an inch. Citron eventually comes over and teaches me a technique he learned and, using his tip, I finally master the art of throwing spears. They always have spears in the Arena. I am not as good with a spear as a trident, but it's a good second.

The Volunteers invite me over to their table once more.

"Is that girl your district partner?" Lupa asks as she points to Ero.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Well, we were thinking about inviting her to the alliance, but now we see that she might slow us down." Topaz says.

"Oh, you guys have an alliance?" I ask with a very convincing I-had-no-idea face.

"No, _we _have an alliance. You're in it too, Odair." Courago says. I smile and nod. My plan is already working.

I can't help but be intimidated by them though. Courago is huge, stands at least 6'4. His jet black hair and grey eyes make him look even more murderous. Citron is big too, but not as brutal-looking as Courago. He has brown hair and brown eyes and has this permanent smirk on his face as if he is already a Victor. Lupa and Topaz aren't as scary with their green eyes…same as mine. Though they do differ as Lupa has red hair and Topaz has bleach blonde. All of them together, and I immediately get the instinct to run as far away as possible, but now I am a part of them. I cannot be scared anymore.

Lunch ends and we are forced back out into training. The Volunteers beckon me to come and join them for the wrestling station, but I decline and blame it on Mags. I look towards her once more and she smiles at me noting that it's okay to blame things on her. I shrug my shoulders to the Volunteers and search around the room until I find a knot tying station that I can work in. I figured it would help with my snares. The instructor is immediately impressed with my work. I had my own personal instructor back home. Annie.

As I loop different strings, my mind trails off. I wonder what she is doing back home. Right about now would be the store's closing time, so she might be cleaning up…all by herself. Suddenly a wave of guilt washes over me. While I have been here eating extravagant foods and sleeping in Panem's greatest beds, she has been sitting there, forced to watch me compete. She has been watching my every wink, my every smile, my every wave. How could she still love me after this? What if she isn't cleaning up that store all by herself and _has _moved on? I wouldn't blame her. I just wish I could tell her, once again, that this is all for her and I to be us. Sure, I would have to go on the Victory tour, mentor every year, but after that, I'm all hers. Nobody can touch us after this right? Right.

I go back to my knot tying and realize that the boy from 7 has joined me again. His shaky hands have improved over the night, but his wild eyes have yet to be tamed. He looks at me as if I have come to kill him already. The poor kid needs to calm down.

With just an hour left of training, I go to back to the edible plants station. The boy from District 12 accompanies me.

"My name is Tinder," he says. Wow. Unfortunate name.

"Finnick." I respond.

He laughs and adds sarcastically, "I had no idea."

I grin and go back to work and he does the same. My memorization is getting better and better. The instructor actually seems proud of me. Tinder is really good too. What else can you expect from growing up in District 12? It's that kind of unfortunate district that struggles to have at least 1 victor.

Training is over for the day and the Volunteers say goodbye. I wave back and let the elevator enclose around me. Ero is extremely mad for some reason. Did I do anything to annoy her today? With her…who knows?

"You and the volunteers, hu?" she asks finally. Mags, Rockshon, and Asteria immediately shut up behind us.

"You and District 3, hu?" I snap back.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what happens out here. The Game doesn't start until we get in the Arena." She adds.

"Whatever you say, Ero." I respond. She is completely wrong, the Game has been going on ever since my name was called and she knows it.

As we head to the 4th floor, I decide that I want to avoid Ero from now until the Arena. Mags can sense this, and once again, orders the food to be delivered to my room.

The door closes behind us. She immediately starts talking.

"Did they ask you?" she starts.

"They just assumed I was already a part of them." I say.

"Good! Perfect!" I smile at her enthusiastic approval.

"Did I look good out there?" I ask.

"Yes! Great job with the spear and I was shocked with the ropes climbing. You looked like a Volunteer Finnick. You know you made history, you are the youngest Volunteer yet." She says.

"Soon to be the youngest Victor right?" I ask.

"You bet." She responds.

We eat dinner and my eyelids immediately begin to remind me of how tired I am. Mags bids me goodnight. I crawl under the bedsheets and stare out at the moon through my window. Over in District 4, Annie is looking out at the same moon. And with that, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Note from the author: Hey guys! Don't worry, the Games will be starting soon! Please review and let me know what you think so far! It means a lot to me when you guys give me your insight and it gives me the energy to write more! Thanks...and happy reading as always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Time to Intimidate**

I actually wake up on my own today. It feels nice to not awaken to the loud knocks of Asteria. I pull on my training uniform and head to breakfast.

"You did sleep, right?" Mags asks as I take my seat next to her.

"Yeah, for a while too." I respond. That was sort of a lie. Every time I closed my eyes, a new nightmare would come and I would be jolted awake. I didn't get much sleep, but it is enough to keep me going on for training.

Ero and Rockshon don't show up for breakfast this morning. Usually, they'd be the first people to get up because of their excitement for training. We wait 15 minutes passed schedule for them and I can tell that Asteria is about to rip out every fake hair on her wig.

"Oh, go on. You shouldn't be panelized by their inconsideration. When they finally decide to wake up, we'll all meet you down there after I speak with them about manners." Asteria says with pursed lips. I smile to myself, waking up late must be the worst thing that could happen in the Capitol.

Mags pushes me into the elevator and speaks in a fast pace.

"Alright, forget what I said about doing all surviving stations today." She starts.

"What, why?" I ask,

"The stupid Gamemakers changed the schedule; tomorrow, you will have no time to train. Instead, you'll be sent straight to the private sessions." She says with exasperation.

This is not good. A whole day of life saving training lessons will be demolished. In that one day, I could have learned something that might save my life in the Arena. I have to make up for it today.

"So what should I do today?"I ask.

"I have been thinking about that. For most of the day, do survival stations. Then at the last minute, you surprise them. Pick up a trident," she adds as the elevator opens.

"You're sure?" I ask.

"Positive. Finnick, it's time to intimidate them. Make them remember you're name." she says as she is pulled away with the rest of the mentors.

I finally get a trident today. I'll get to show everyone that, not only do I have about 20 sponsors under my belt, but that I should be feared in the Arena as well. I have to contain my excitement for the time being though. Mags said to only pick up a trident at the last minute.

"Hey Odair! Are you going to be brave enough to come over here for the full day?" yells Courago from the weapons side of the training center.

"My mentor told me not to remember? But don't worry, I can come for the last part of the day." I say truthfully. This may sound weak to a bunch of careers, but when they see me with that trident, the word 'weak' will never cross their mind again.

"Hey, if your mentor told you to jump off of a cliff, would you do it?" asks Topaz.

"Very funny," I say with a fake chuckle. The rest of them laugh as if it's the funniest thing they ever heard in their lives.

With that, I turn to search for a new surviving station. I finally decide on the station that teaches you how to prepare animals to eat. Of course, I know how to gut fish and strip off the scales, but I was never taught how to do it to any other animal. I figure I might as well learn because I doubt that I could live on just fish in the Arena.

Gutting mammals is a lot bloodier than gutting fish. The instructor first gives me a squirrel and gives me a list of instructions. The boy from 12, Tinder, and the girl from 11 are both flawless at it. I sometimes sneak a peek at what they're doing just so I don't behead my own squirrel by accident. I have to stay there until lunch to finally manage just a squirrel and even after that, the instructor has to remind me on tips. Let's just say I don't really have much of an appetite for lunch, but I go anyway.

"You looked like a mess over there, District 4," Citron says with a smile as I sit down.

"Yeah, _you_ try and gut a squirrel with your bare hands." I respond and Lupa giggles.

"Alright Odair, you are coming with us on the weapons side. We don't care what your mentor said. We want to show the Gamemakers how good we are as a group and you're part of the group," demands Courago.

"Alright, alright. No excuses. Got it." I say. I was planning on coming over anyways, but I don't let them know. I want it to seem like I'm not afraid of my own mentor. I have to look intimidating today, and all of the gagging I did at the survival station this morning wasn't a very good start.

"The boy from 12, you know him?" Citron asks in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. Well kind of. We have been at the same station a couple of times. Why?" I ask.

"We are thinking of letting him join. Did you pick up on anything? Like, what do you know about him?" Citron responds.

"Well, he's great with gutting squirrels, he can identify plants with little time, and he's pretty strong." I say. Wow, the careers considering a guy from 12? They are planning a bigger alliance than usual considering that I am in it too.

"Sounds like you've got a crush on him Odair," laughs Courago. "Maybe, if he's good at gutting a squirrel he'll be good at gutting the enemies. Other than that, he sounds like a nature freak. Eh, we'll pass on him."

Gutting the enemy? Oh, that's right. They aren't looking for someone smart, they're looking for a killer. I guess I look like a killer. If not, then why do they want me? Suddenly, I fear that I'm walking into a trap, but then I remember my own plan. Learn what they do in the arena and then run for my life. Literally. I have to admit that I feel kind of guilty about gaining their trust and then completely ditching them, but I will be in an Arena where people fight to the death. My plan is definitely not the most inhumane.

After lunch, the Volunteers and I head straight for the weapons as planned. I look to Mags and see her nod of approval. I won't touch a trident yet though; I want it to be the last hour…maybe even the last minute. The Gamemakers have all of their attention on us, more specifically me. I don't blame them, I haven't really been much of a show and they must be curious about me. All I do is throw spears for the time being. Only a couple land on the Bull's eye. This is nothing compared to Lupa's knives or Courago's sword. Citron is a maniac with a dagger. Topaz is still struggling with a bow and arrows but does manage a couple to hit at least close to the target. The Gamemakers haven't glanced away from us since the moment we came. A couple of the other tributes haven't taken their eyes off of us either.

I glance around to see that Ero finally came to training. She looks extremely jealous. She has been leading the District 3 tributes around since she introduced herself to them. The three of them don't seem very intimidating, they kind of seem a little embarrassed with their small trio. They look at us with envy; I can't blame them, the alliance that the five of us have is quite a sight to see.

I look at the clock and see that there is only about 15 minutes left in training. This is my time. But how do I get the attention of the Gamemakers? I don't want them looking at Lupa, Courago, or anybody else…just me. I walk towards the tridents and get questioning looks from my allies. I pick one up and I am instantly shocked. It's heavier than I expected, but I adjust quickly. I walk towards the target with the trident in my right hand. I close my eyes and imagine I'm back at home, fishing with my father. All of the different colored fish are swimming at my feet and I have a trident in hand. My father carries the net. I open my eyes and see that the target has turned into a fish. The bull's eye is where I usually aim. The Gamemakers are watching me intently. Before the target can swim away, I quickly breathe in, lift up my trident, and with all of my force, throw it at the bull's eye. It hits my target exactly where I imagined and with such force that it actually broke the board. The other tributes turn their necks to see who caused the destruction and their eyes widen when they see me. My allies pat me on the back and clap at my skill. The Gamemakers scribble notes on their boards . _Make them remember your name_, Mags had said. I think I did. And I did it without a wave or a wink.

…

Dinner is surprisingly short. Roasted duck, rice in a green sauce, and cheese rolls are served first while an orange pudding is served for dessert. I eat so much that I could fall asleep right there on the table. I almost do doze off before Mags drags me to my room.

"Did I do okay?" I ask. I couldn't have asked her this in front of Ero and Rockshon. I have been waiting ever since I threw the trident to see if I had her approval.

"Okay? You did amazing Finnick! All of the mentors wanted me to sign you for an alliance, but I told them that you had a plan of your own. I have never had the chance of denying an alliance before! It felt amazing." She says with a bright smile and the same sparkling eyes my mother has. I laugh.

"Well, everyone looked pretty shocked. I guess good things come in small packages." I say.

"Indeed they do Finnick. Now you get some sleep. You've had a long day." She says. I don't hesitate to agree.

I don't even bother showering due to how tired I am. I look at the necklace Annie gave me and smile to myself. _Annie, don't worry. I'm coming home. _And with that, my eyes snap shut and I escape into yet another beautiful dream about my beautiful Annie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Private Sessions**

My nerves wake me up in the morning. Today is the private session with the Gamemakers and I have to impress them. I guess they had to note something with my trident throwing yesterday right? I slip on my training uniform and practically run to Mags with questions.

"Will I get any time to train today?" I ask as I bite into blueberry toast.

"Very little, 2 hours at the most. I suggest using them for review so you can be sure that you don't embarrass yourself with the Gamemakers." Mags says.

"What should I do in there?" I ask in a low whisper. Ero and Rockshon are right next to us and I don't want to tell them my strategy.

"When I had my private sessions, I showed them a little bit of everything. Decide on 5 things and give them a little bit of each. You only have about 6 minutes. Show them what you can do with a trident so that you have a better chance of getting one in the Arena. Just impress them," she says in a whisper as well. I nod my head.

We are enclosed in the elevator and I sneak a glance at Ero. Her face is stone; I can't tell what she's feeling. I wish I could master the art of making my face unreadable. Unfortunately, I'm basically an open book. I'm going to have to fix that in the Arena.

I immediately walk towards the edible plants station to review everything. Fortunately, I remember most of the things the instructor taught me. After 30 minutes, I go to the snare station and I am shocked when even those instructions haven't left my mind. Yet another 30 minutes pass, and I decide to do half of the ropes course and finish whatever is left with knot tying to occupy the rest of my time. Suddenly, in the middle of looping string at the knot tying station, I feel as though somebody is staring at me. I turn and find the District 7 boy right behind me, copying the same knot I'm tying. As I meet eyes with him he turns his head immediately into his string. I notice that he has been following me around today. I guess I have an admirer. I don't mind though, he can't follow me in the Arena.

Suddenly, we are pulled into the room that we wait in to be called for. I go in and sit with the volunteers and they suddenly start asking me questions.

"Why didn't you warm up with us?" Courago asks.

"Well, I wanted to review just so that I know what to do in the Arena." I respond.

"You are a part of us Odair. If you get a bad score because you didn't warm up with weapons, we will hold it against you. Whatever score you get will reflect on us." Courago says with a harsh tone.

"Don't worry about me. I didn't warm up when I threw that trident. I'll be fine." I say.

"He's got a point Courago," Lupa says.

"Whatever. The score you get tonight will hang over your head in that Arena kid." Courago threatens. I don't get scared though; it's not like I'm going to completely depend on the Careers. I have another plan.

The Gamemakers call Courago in and he smirks with confidence. He'll obviously get a high score. No doubt about it. He will probably brutally murder every poor dummy in sight. After about 5 minutes, Topaz is called in and all of us clap for her. I don't think she'll get very high with her struggle with bow and arrows. Then again, she might be covering up her real skill in order to confuse all of us in the Arena. That's a pretty good strategy. If _I_ pulled it though, I wouldn't be in the Careers and I wouldn't have come up with a plan to bring me home to Annie. Citron is pulled next and he pounds his chest like a monkey which makes us all laugh. All that's left of the alliance is Lupa and I. She has a crush on me…that's obvious.

"How'd you get so good at that trident?" she asks with big eyes. Her usual voice has been exchanged with a light, high pitched tone.

"Fishing in District 4," I answer shortly. She giggles even though I don't think I said anything funny.

"Well, you're great at it." She says as she gingerly lands her hand on my arm.

Thank goodness a Gamemaker finally calls her in. Even though I'm next, I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be. Mags said to pick 5 things to show them: Knot tying, Fire starting, Climbing, Spears, and as my grand finale, Tridents. I decide to keep my identifying skills to myself. That will not keep the Gamemakers' attention. I catch a glance at Ero to see if she's nervous at all. I am surprised to see that she does look a little worried. Her hands are knit together and her thumbs are rotating around each other. She meets my eyes and I can almost see her nerves buzzing inside. I quickly look the opposite way to see a Gamemaker coming to call me in. _Make them remember your name. _Alright…now is the time to make that happen.

I walk in the training room and glance at the Gamemakers above me, their boards and pens waiting to write my score. "Finnick Odair, District 4," I say.

The head Gamemaker nods and starts the timer. I run to the knot tying station and make a Noose and properly hang a dummy with it. 5 more minutes. I walk towards the fire making station and start an impressive fire with just two rocks. 4 more minutes. I get to the climbing station and swiftly get myself over the course. 3 more minutes. I see the spears and run to the other side of the room. I pick up my favorite type and lurch it pretty close to the bull's eye. 2 more minutes. I do this once more and, to my surprise, it actually reaches the middle target. 1 more minute. I grab three tridents. Once again, I imagine that the target is a fish, the kind that could keep my family alive for days. I turn on the button that moves the targets around at any random direction. _Bam, Bam, Bam._ All three of my tridents reach the targets. Well, what's left of the targets. After I was through with them, they were nothing but little pieces of wood. _Beeeeeep!_ My time is up. I am surprised to see that I broke a sweat. I look up at the Gamemakers, and they actually applaud my performance.

"Impressive, ," the Head Gamemaker says. I smile and push open the door to find Mags.

"How did you do?" she asks with widened eyes.

"They applauded," I say.

"Really? They never do that!" she says with a shocked expression.

I laugh, "Well you can't blame them, I am pretty amazing" She laughs in response.

"Don't get cocky yet, Finnick. The scores will determine everything." She says with a smile. Oh, that's right, my score. She is right, my score will determine everything. According to Courago, my score can be the difference between life and death. Literally.

…

Dinner was amazing. Glazed ham served on crusted carrots and peas. And for dessert, chocolate bread once again. I actually jumped in on conversations too. Ero didn't. She was quiet the whole time. She came out of her private session without a word and I haven't heard her voice since. Rockshon doesn't care though, he's too drunk to make sense of anything right now. Asteria and Rockshon have both had too much to drink at the moment and I am proud to see that Mags hasn't sipped any of her wine at all. If I become a Victor, I'll be just like Mags. No. _When_ I become the Victor.

"Oh! Time to hear your scores!" Asteria slurs as she gets out of her seat. I look towards Ero who looks as though she might puke. I don't think her session went very well.

We all cram into the couches and an Avox quietly turns on the T.V for us. Mags grasps my hand and I smile a little bit. Caesar Flickerman welcomes us in and says that 'this will be the best games yet'. That's what he said last year and the year before as well. That man is the underlined definition of Capitol crazy in my book.

The scores are unsurprising in the beginning. Courago and Citron both score a 10. Topaz scores an 8 and Lupa comes out with a 9. District 3 is also unsurprising: a 7 and an 8. Ero laughs at her allies. Next is me. Annie is watching this right now. Back in District 4 my friends, my mom, my father, and my Annie are seeing the same thing I am.

"Finnick Odair, District 4," Caesar starts. Come on! At least a 7! "Scores a 10." He continues.

I scored a 10! I must have misheard! I look towards Mags and she gives me a smile and a hug. Asteria pats me on the back and Rockshon curses under his breath. Ero mumbles 'congratulations' as her number is called: 8. She blushes an runs to her room. An 8 is still great though. But not as good as a 10! That poor girl from 5 that I met at training, Freya, only got a 6. The boy from District 7 only scores a 5. Tinder, the boy from 12, surprisingly pulls a just like that, the T.V is shut off and Asteria gives me a quick hug and a congratulations on my score. I smile and thank her as I walk towards my room.

I take a quick shower and crawl under my bed sheets. I hold my token and look at it against the moonlight. _Annie, that was for you. All of that was so that I can give you that dance when I come home_. I think to myself. I haven't won the game yet, but I am pretty darn close to seeing those beautiful dark green eyes that I've been dreaming about since I got here. And with that, I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Interviews**

I wake up to yet another knock from Asteria. The interviews are today. Annie will be watching everything. I want to make her proud of me. I want her to realize that everything is for her. I want her to realize how much I miss her. My heart actually aches whenever I think about her. Last night, I dreamt of the time I taught her how to swim. I dreamt of her face when I led her into the water, her smile when I splashed her, and the way she completely trusted me that day. It was like, for just a few moments, it was just her and I in the world. There was no Capitol, no President Snow, and nothing to fear. We were together. I let a tear crawl down my cheek before I come to my senses. It's time to win for her.

I find a light green button up shirt and black pants. I slip my token from Annie under my shirt and walk outside to find a huge breakfast waiting for me. The Capitol may be completely inhumane and dreadful, but they know how to cook. As I sit down, ready to inhale some perfectly cooked bacon, I notice that the only people at the table are Ero, Asteria, and I. Rockshon is probably in his room, treating a terrible hangover, but Mags? She is never late to anything.

"Oh! You're probably wondering where your mentors are! Well, since the interviews are today, I will be teaching you about Capitol etiquette until they take you away for your private strategies," Asteria says with a smile.

"What makes you think I need to learn about etiquette?" Ero asks as she stuffs herself with some chocolate toast.

"Well, maybe the fact that you get crumbs everywhere." Asteria says. It wasn't a jab at her or anything, but it was pretty funny.

"Hey, listen lady" Ero starts, her face as red as a tomato. She stands up with a knife in her hand.

"Ero! Calm down! She's just trying to help." I pipe in. Where I got this courage? I have no idea.

Ero's head snaps to face mine, her eyes burning, "Hey kid, you don't get involved with me."

"Last time I checked, _kids_ don't get 10's in training. Isn't that right Ero?" I snap at her. I'm not a kid. Anyone who lives in this world has gone through too much to be called a kid.

She curses at me and Asteria and runs to her room. I guess she won't be learning about etiquette today.

"You're right; I was just trying to help." Asteria says, almost on the verge of tears.

"Asteria, don't take it personally. She's been through a lot lately. We've all been through a lot lately." I respond.

Ero shouldn't have yelled at Asteria. Yes, Capitol people are basically the root of the Hunger Games, but they don't understand. They probably think that we don't really die in there. With all of the lies that they willingly believe from President Snow, who knows what they really understand about the Games?

"Thank you Finnick. You're right. I don't think _you _need much etiquette. You're already so well mannered." She says with a smile. I grin back.

The next four hours are insane. Asteria knows a whole lot more than I ever gave her credit for. I never knew how much thought goes into just sitting down in the Capitol. You have to turn your legs at a certain angle and cross them at an exact direction. If you don't it's almost immediately rude. Guys have to sit back against the chair or forward with their elbows on their knees. Anything else apparently looks feminine. Guys can also have both their feet on the ground but, not for too long. After Asteria is done with her lesson, everything is drained out of me. I don't know how she does it. I have to wonder what goes on inside her head. It must be quite scrambled for her to remember so much.

My eyelids are actually starting to droop when I finally get passed onto Mags. She chuckles at my weariness. My strategy is obviously to portray the sexy angle. We did try charming and cocky, but Mags decided that those won't get me any sponsors. We practice various questions and she teaches me how to answer while still playing my angle. After yet another 4 hours, she finally approves my practice interview. I could fall asleep right there. Suddenly, an Avox comes in with a cup of a light brown drink.

"What's this?" I ask Mags.

"Coffee. Drink it. It'll give you energy for tonight." She says. I take a sip. It's hot but I can't help finishing every drop. Afterwards, my energy buzzes.

I am pushed into the same chrome room that I was put in for the tribute parade. My styling crew comes in almost immediately. Beli is still just as reptilian as I left her, though I can see a little blush from under her scales as she sees me again. Cian and Cleo don't look different either. They seem even more excited to see me than they were when they first time they met me. It's probably due to my success in training and the fact that my name is getting bigger and bigger.

As soon as the three of them walk in, they completely absorb into conversation. I don't even have to talk around them, they do that for me. I just sit there and try not to get too big of a migraine. What really surprises me is that they can do their job while still talking. They shape my nails again, snip at bits of my hair, and give me 3 more shaves. Afterwards, they brush a tan color on top of my eyelids and on my cheekbones. When I'm finally done, they bid me good luck and bring in Aditis.

"Mr. Odair, I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity now!" he starts off.

"Well, without you, nobody would know my name." I say.

He smiles, "Oh, no! I didn't give you that 10 in training did I? How did you do that anyway?"

"I would tell you if I could." I'm really not allowed to tell anybody about what happened in my private sessions. It is _completely_ against the rules.

"You're no fun! Alright well, about your outfit, we are kind of throwing away the net tonight. Trust me, you're still going to stand out." He says.

With that, he brings out a normal black suit. I slip it on and look in the mirror.

"Turn to the side and you'll see what I mean." Aditis says.

I slowly turn to the left and I am completely blown away. The fabric turns into a dark green. I turn to the right, and it turns to gold.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"This is amazing! How did you do this?" I ask.

"I have my secrets too ." I chuckle.

He shows me out the door and points me in the direction I need to go in. He, surprisingly, shakes my hand and wishes me luck. As I walk to the room all of the tributes have to wait in, my nerves make my hands shake. _Finnick, this is not the time to be nervous, _I think to myself. Right. I cannot get nervous. I take my place behind Ero and wait in anticipation. She wears a long black dress with pearls around the neckline. I'm glad we don't match anymore. The Careers nod towards me and I respond the same way. All of the female tributes dart their eyes in my direction and I grin back. I've got to warm up right?

Though it seems impossible, I'll have to forget Annie tonight. I don't think Mags understands that I can't just _forget_ about her. That's obvious with the way she never left my mind this week. It makes me sick to my stomach that I'll have to play with the audience now more than ever and that's the time she'll be watching the most. I don't want to embarrass her. By doing this though, I'll come home and make her proud of me. It's all for Annie in the end. She just has to trust me.

Caesar Flickerman takes the stage and the show starts immediately. I don't know how he can do this every night. I can barely do it for three minutes without wanting to puke from my nerves. Maybe that is why he seems so crazy. Suddenly, I feel sympathy for the man. But as soon as I look at his neon green eyes, mouth, and wig, I remember that he's part of President Snow's game too. He doesn't even realize it.

Topaz is called first and her strategy is a bit obvious, cocky. Though, it doesn't play well with her low score. She keeps on going at it though, she's pretty good too. Courago is next and I could sense his strategy before he stepped on the stage: humorous. He makes the audience laugh like crazy. Lupa comes afterwards and she is just as giggly as could be. Citron also plays the cocky angle and that actually matches his personality. I can tell Ero's nerves are getting the best of her. Her face is white pale and her eyes are wide with fear. So much for hiding her emotions. When Caesar calls her name, I almost think she might faint. She walks on anyways and almost trips on her dress. Caesar catches her though.

"So Ero, how are you liking the Capitol?" he asks.

"It's great, the food is awesome." She says quietly. Her head is to the ground. She isn't even making eye contact with Caesar much less the audience. This is underlined rudeness in the Capitol.

"Yes! I have yet to master the kitchen though," he says with a mock worried face. "I burn water, trust me." This brings down the house. Ero stays as still as stone.

"So, you're a volunteer! Being a volunteer, do you feel prepared for the Games?" he asks in a serious tone. I want to know this too.

"Well, yeah. I think I might do well in there." She says with no emotion whatsoever. If I'm bored, imagine the Capitol people.

"You've got a pretty good score to start!" Caesar says. Ero nods. Then, Silence. I don't know when the tribute interviews have ever been completely silent, but right now, you could here a pen drop.

Caesar has a panicked expression and quickly says, "Well, look at this beautiful dress you're wearing! Stand up for us!" Some people cheer as she stands up and twirls. Her timer goes off and she basically runs off the stage. Her interview was definitely a train wreck.

"And now, for her fellow District 4 tribute, Mr. Finnick Odair! Or should I say, the _Famous_ Finnick Odair!" he says with a smile.

I take a big gulp and walk into the spotlight. At first everything is blinding. Girls scream from every angle and every person stands up in applause for my presence. My mind goes blank, but all I remember is to smile no matter what. I give my signature smile and wink and sit down in the Capitol way. I turn to Caesar. _Annie is watching. Don't you dare screw this up!_ I think to myself.

"So Finnick, you're becoming quite the sensation in the Capitol! What's the main difference between District 4 and the Capitol?" he starts. Mags asked me the same exact question today and gave me an answer that she swore would give me sponsors.

_I'm sorry Annie_, "Well, Caesar you are a lucky man." I start.

"Am I? Why is that?" he asks.

"Because I think the main difference between District 4 and the Capitol are the girls! I mean look at how beautiful they all are!" This gives me deafening screams.

Caesar laughs and says, "I do suppose the men of the Capitol are quite lucky," He clears his throat. "Finnick, you got a 10 in training! That set a record for the youngest tribute to ever get such a high score! Can you tell us anything about what went on to help you reach that number?"

"Caesar, you know I can't say anything," I trade to a provocative voice that I practiced today and add, "I'm full of secrets. And I know how to keep them." This gives me a cheer as well.

"Speaking of secrets, you're a handsome lad. Right ladies?" A deafening scream comes from the audience. "Did you have a special someone back home?"

I gulp. Mags and I did not go through this question. Annie is watching. I want to tell the world about how much I love her. I want to scream it to everyone! But if I did, I wouldn't get any sponsors, and in turn I wouldn't come home to Annie.

_I'm sorry Annie,_ "No there isn't anyone." I immediately feel sick to my stomach. How could I be so cruel to her? She didn't do anything.

"Hear that ladies? He's available!" This gives a ground shuddering scream from all directions. "Now tell me Finnick, is it strange to have your grandmother as your mentor?" A loud laugh comes from the audience and I chuckle.

"Not as weird as you may think! Winning the Games runs in the family." This gets yet another laugh.

"Are you prepared for that Arena? Some people are speculating that your age might hold you back." He says in a serious tone. The crowd falls silent.

"Lets just say that I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to come back in one piece. And about the age, does any _normal_ 14 year old score a 10?" This gives me a cheer. "Like I said Caesar, winning the Games runs in the family."

_Beep._ My time is up.

"Well we all wish you luck. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Famous Finnick Odair!" he yells which brings down the house. People stand up once more and some women actually cry. I smile and walk offstage. I officially have everyone wrapped around my little finger.

I run backstage and catch up to Mags, "How'd I do?"

"Perfectly. Great job honey." She says with a hug. Asteria claps and smiles behind her

I don't feel perfect though. I feel guilty. I should have told everyone about Annie. Now she's sitting at home, thinking that everything we had meant nothing to me. How sick I must look through her eyes. I am pushed into an elevator, but everything is suddenly a daze. What if I just made her cry? No. No I couldn't have. But what if I did? What if she's sitting there all alone crying because of what I did. An image pops into my head but I shake it away. _Annie, don't give up on me! Please._ I wish I could talk to her.

Somehow, I am back in my room, but I am empty. I am a hollow shell. I wash off the makeup, strip myself of my clothes and go into bed in just my underwear. And for about 5 minutes, I break. I sob. I scream into my pillow and let everything go. I hate myself. I hate the Capitol. No. I hate President Snow. He made me do this. He ripped Annie and I apart. He is the murderer. I just want Annie in my arms again. I want her to know that everything she just saw was a lie. It wasn't me. It was somebody else. It was a disgusting human being. It wasn't me.

Tomorrow, the Games start. I will show her that I will come home; that all of this was a lie. Because out here, yes, they can control me. But in the Arena, nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stop me from throwing my trident and coming home. For her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Preparation **

I wake up from a dream of darkness. I finally got a deep and long sleep. I'm glad I did too. I'm going to need that once the Games start. My heart suddenly stops. The Games are today. Today might be my last. _No Finnick. Remember _you're_ going to win. _Right, I'm going to win. I can't help vomiting up last night's dinner, though. My nerves are too much. My hands actually vibrate. I need some string to tie to settle my nerves and quick or else my teeth will start chattering and then I'll look like a scared puppy in front of Ero.

Ero. She was not herself last night. Come to think of it, she hasn't been herself since she heard that I was with the Careers. All of her cockiness and her excitement for the Games have completely disappeared. And to end it with a terrible interview and a low score? That is definitely not the Ero that volunteered for Idelia at the reaping. I make yet another mental note to avoid her in the Arena. She might have made a plan of her own after all. Well, good for her. I will not be distracted by it, though.

I look on my cabinets to find our Arena uniform. Tight black pants with a gold stripe are placed on top with a gold short-sleeved shirt placed underneath. To the left are high black boots and to the right is a coat. This coat would force me to sell my house in order to pay for it. On the inside is a thin, rich, brown fur and on the outside is a black, mesh fabric. Even when you're on the verge of dying, you still have to look good in the Capitol.

I slip everything on, tuck in my token, and head outside. I become dizzy with nerves and have to stop in the middle of the hallway. Oh great, now my whole body is vibrating. Just as I feel yesterday's lunch making another appearance, I see Mags walking down the hallway and her eyes widen when she sees me crumpled on the floor. She starts jogging and stops when she's at my side.

"Finnick! Are you okay?" she asks in a hushed voice.

"I'm fine," I say. Of course I'm the farthest from being 'fine', but right now isn't a good time to look weak.

"No you're not," she says as she helps me up. "You can tell me."

So, I open up to her. "I'm just scared, Mags." I say as my voice breaks. So much for not looking weak.

"I know, I know." She says as she hugs me. It feels good to know that at least somebody still cares about me. It feels good to know that somebody is looking out for me.

"You know what? This is going to be quick and easy." She says as she pulls away. Her hands are on my shoulders as she speaks.

"It's going to be easy to kill people?" I ask. It's not sarcasm or anything; I really want to know.

"No, that's going to be the hard part, I'm not going to lie to you. Just know in there, that if you didn't kill them, they would have killed you." She says.

"And that this is going to be over soon, right?" I ask.

"Right." She says. There is something in her eyes that tells me she's lying. But Mags never lies.

With that, we head to a big breakfast. I make note to not put too many greasy things on my plate; it might make a reappearance in the Arena if I'm not careful. Ero, surprisingly, looks bored to death. It's pretty shocking to see, seeming as how she has been a train wreck throughout the past couple of days. I decide to ignore her though; I have bigger things to worry about.

After breakfast, I have to say goodbye to Mags. I am forced to do it in front of Ero and Rockshon, so I have to find the courage to not make my voice crack or to not let a tear slide. I would be humiliated if they saw that.

Mags pulls me to the corner of the room and speaks in a fast voice, "If you don't have a trident in there, I'll get you one."

"Mags, tridents are worth much more than the ordinary sponsor gift."

"I don't care. I'll find you one. And when you get in there, don't you think for a second that I would give up on you. I'm always watching." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mags. I can't bare it." I say truthfully. This isn't a goodbye. Now I know how Annie felt when_ I_ was trying to say goodbye to _her_. Saying goodbye at this point is like saying that you're not going to try…that you've already given up.

"You're right, no time for tears." I nod and she continues, "Since you're with the Careers you have to go to the Cornucopia. You get inside their you run."

"How will I know when to escape the pack?" I ask.

"Do you know the different District's bread?" I nod. "I'll send you 5 biscuits coming from a certain district everyday. Whatever number that bread's district is, is how many days you have until you go okay?"

"Alright." We are silent after that. They're aren't any words to soothe what's coming ahead and we both know it. She pulls me in for a long hug.

"You just stay safe in there. I'll keep you alive," She says as she pulls away.

"Sounds like a plan," I say. After a few moments I add, "I love you Grandma."

"I love you too, boy."

And with that, the Peacekeepers take Ero and I away. We are loaded onto an aircraft to take us to wherever the Arena is. My other competition awaits with me as we fly into the air. When we land, a woman comes around and injects our trackers. All the thing does is tell the Capitol where to point the cameras and whether or not if we're dead. After they shoot the device in my arm, I am lead down a hallway that has lost all of the Capitol's fashion sense; no chrome walls, no neon colors, no smooth surfaces. All I see is hard, white, brick. This isn't meant to give me luxury, it's meant to scare me.

I am pushed into another brick room with a glass tube to my left. To my right is my head stylist, Aditis. He looks surprisingly concerned through his artificial green make-up. I suddenly realize that, through the days, he has grown to be somewhat of a friend towards me.

" , I must say you look fantastic in that uniform." He says in a silent tone compared to his usual volume.

"Thanks Aditis. Thank you for everything." I say in the same quiet voice.

My nerves multiply with every second. I start to vibrate once more and my teeth start chattering. I might be completely dead in a couple of minutes. My life might be over. _No! You idiot! Remember, you owe Annie a dance. You're coming home,_ I think to myself. This doesn't help my over empowering nerves, though.

"Well, I just can't wait to style you at the Victory Tour," he says with a big smile. I chuckle; he's rooting for me too.

"Ten Seconds," Says an automated voice from above us. Ten seconds to get in my chute. Ten seconds until the Games have begun. Ten seconds.

"Good luck ," he says with all seriousness and care.

"Thank you. Keep watching for me okay?" I ask. It'll boost me if I know the people I care for are watching me.

"They'll have to pry me off the television." He says with a smile.

I walk into my chute and it encloses immediately behind me. I suddenly feel more alone than I've felt this whole time. No hand to hold on to. No one to help me. I'm on my own.

The floor lifts me up and at first, I'm engulfed in complete darkness. Then slowly, I am overwhelmed by light. I am blinded by it. It take my eyes a moment to adjust to the sun before I can see anything.

_40, 39, 38, 37, 36…_ The countdown projects in the sky.

I look at my surroundings and my heart sinks. In front of me are thick trees that make five feet in front of you barely visible. I am not good in that terrain. In the distance I see mountains with no trees whatsoever, but the height is back-breaking work to climb.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15…_

I look behind me and smile: an ocean. That's all I need to win. An ocean, and a trident. I snap my head back in front and see the black cornucopia. Various supplies are scattered everywhere. I search and search. Spears, swords, knives, daggers. I begin to panic.

_3, 2, 1._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 65th Hunger Games begin!"

I run blindly into the cornucopia to keep searching. I stop in my tracks.

There is no trident.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Let the Games begin**

"ODAIR, DUCK!" a voice behind me yells. I cling to the ground just in time to miss an axe whizzing past my head. I turn and see the girl from 6 cursing under her breath. She doesn't even have time to turn around before Citron stabs his new dagger into her stomach.

"Watch out next time!" Citron says, obviously annoyed.

"Sorry!" I yell back.

I quickly grab a random spear from a pile; this will have to do. I run out of the cornucopia to face the battle. Already, 5 bodies of what used to be children lay lifeless on the ground. Citron, Lupa, and Courago smile as each one goes down. I hear a crunch of leaves from my left and turn to see the District 3 tributes and Ero run into the forest. _Let her go,_ I think to myself. It could be so simple, to spear her right now with her back turned, but I am easily distracted when I see a sword slashing its way to me. The boy from 9 holds it and I quickly assume he has no idea what he's doing with the thing. I completely misjudge him as the sword makes a gash at my forehead. _If you don't kill him, he'll kill you._ Right.

I let my spear fly and I close my eyes as his lifeless body falls to the ground. _Sorry._

I take a deep breathe and unhinge my spear. I get it out just in time to block a knife coming at my back. I whip my head around and I am surprised to see Lupa being the thrower.

"Oh! Sorry Finnick! Didn't see it was you," she says as she runs to find another victim. Yeah, try and say sorry if I _hadn't _blocked that knife.

I turn to face the clearing. 8 bodies now lay on the ground. I don't dare look at their faces. I catch a glance to my left as the boy from 7 escapes into the trees. _Good luck out there_, I think to myself. The boy from 12 runs towards the mountains with a large Mace in his hand. I quickly note that I should probably stay far away from him with his weapon of choice.

The boy from 5 collapses as a knife plunges into his head. The girl from his district, Freya, slowly runs to the trees, tears in her eyes. She has nothing in her hands to survive from. I swallow hard. She's the girl from the fire station. I knew her.

The District 10 tributes just escape into the forest when Courago takes notice of them. I can hear him curse under his breath as his victims escape him. How frustrating.

And just like that, the battle is over. 9 dead bodies lay on the ground. I slowly walk towards my allies, careful not to trip over anyone while still managing to not look at them.

"9 down, 15 more to go." Citron says with a smile.

"Not good enough. We have to go hunting tonight." Courago says as he goes through a box of supplies.

"You're right. Let's move so that they can get the bodies," Lupa says as she unhinges her knives from her victims. I grab my bloody spear and move with my allies to the ocean.

BAM! I cringe as the first cannon sounds. It is followed by eight more. Now everyone will know. It's not a very impressive number for careers, like Courago had said. It's better than two years ago when only 6 died at the Cornucopia though.

Just after 5 minutes by the water, I feel cooked. The heat is so terrible that I rip off my jacket and gulp down half a bottle of water before my senses tell me to stop. Why did they put us in pants and a jacket if the heat was going to be this bad? I guess for the hope that we might die of heat poisoning.

As the hovercraft picks up the last body, my allies and I fall into the clearing and rummage through the mass of supplies.

"Oh! I got apples and pears over here!" Topaz says as she breaks open a wooden box.

"Water and clothes!" Citron yells to the left.

"Just camping supplies in this one." Lupa says from behind me.

"Anybody find a trident?" I ask desperately. Everyone answers 'no' and my heart sinks once more.

"You're good with a spear though right?" Citron asks.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumble.

"You saw him in training, Courago. He's much better with a trident." Lupa says.

"Well, do you see one? No. He'll have to manage with a spear." He yells.

"What about all those sponsors you have?" Citron asks. Courago shoots him a glare and he shuts up.

"Tridents cost a lot of money." I say. They wouldn't know, they aren't from District 4.

"Really? They just seem like giant forks to me." Citron says. It takes all of my power not to punch him.

"Forget it. Sorry Odair, you're probably not getting one." Courago snaps. "Let's go clean our weapons, make camp, and then hunt at night."

We all agree and walk to the ocean. I find a sea sponge that is perfect for scrubbing and they all use them immediately. I hate cleaning off my spear… it reminds me that I used it in the first place. The Careers don't seem to mind removing the blood at all though. They actually seem to enjoy it. Every dirty weapon doesn't meant a life lost to them, it means another tally on their board. Next, we set up our camp. Courago decides that we should set our tents up around our supplies so that somebody will have to go through us first before stealing from our pile. It takes a while to adjust the sets perfectly. During the process, I quickly discover that Courago has an anger problem. I figured it out when he almost beheaded Citron for tilting his tent. I had to pry Courago off of the poor guy. I did it just in time too, a few more seconds and Citron would have a nasty gash on his neck. Courago finally apologized though.

As the sun sets over the mountains, I feel sick to my stomach: now is the time to hunt.

"Everyone got their stuff?" Courago asks as he grabs the largest sword. Everyone nods. We found 5 pairs of night vision goggles and everyone slips a pair on. As my eyes adjust, we walk into the forest.

"What do we look for?" I ask. I've got to know before I run away.

"Footprints majorly if we can't find smoke from a fire." Lupa whispers to me. "If not that, we just keep an ear out for voices."

"We also look for signs of camp. Maybe food or an old fire pit," Topaz says to my left.

"Guys! Look!" Citron whispers as he comes across an open backpack next to a tree.

"And look there are the footprints!" Lupa says as she points in front of the bag. Courago puts his finger to his lips indicating that we should be quiet. He starts jogging in the path of the footprints. I can't see him anymore, the trees block my view. Suddenly, I hear a scream and a gasp. 2 cannons sound and Courago returns, his sword bloody.

"Who was it?" Lupa asks with a grin on her face.

"Just the girl and boy from 8. Come on, I heard footsteps over here."

We walk towards the direction of where Courago heard the footsteps and I am shocked to see that he was right, there are the footprints to prove it. Citron and Lupa volunteer to search for the person as Courago, Topaz and I wait.

"Can you climb up these things, Odair?" Courago asks as he points to a tree.

"Yeah, I practiced at training." I say.

"Well, climb to the top and see if you spot a campfire anywhere around here."

I take note that Courago can't climb trees. That's very useful information. I take hold of the branches and bring myself up to the top. I look around and I am shocked to see two fires clearly in our range.

"Do you see anything?" Courago asks from below.

"No," I lie. Too many people have died today.

As soon as I reach the ground, a cannon sounds. Lupa and Citron come into view, both smiling.

"Did you get him?" Topaz asks.

"It was a she, the girl from 5 to be exact. And yeah we got her, she didn't even have time to scream," laughs Citron as Lupa chuckles beside him. That's the end for the girl from the Fire Station. I swallow hard.

"Well, Odair says there isn't anything close by. Let's head back." Courago demands.

As we are walking back, I almost miss the silver parachute.

"Hey look! A sponsor!" Topaz says as Citron catches it. On the fabric is a big number 4.

"It's for you," Citron says as he gives it to me. It's a basket. I open it up to find 5 fresh biscuits. Just like Mags had promised. They are pale white and misshapen, District 12. I have twelve days until I have to run away.

"Thanks Mags!" I whisper.

"Looks like we got dinner guys!" Citron says from behind me though I never gave permission to share my food. Courago and Citron exchange a glance that I can't exactly understand. I guess they're my allies; I kind of have to share with them. So, when we head back to camp, I give everyone a biscuit.

Everyone is obviously tired. Surprisingly, Courago doesn't seem weary at all. We decide that he should keep watch tonight. He immediately agrees and sits against the tents, sword in hand. Just as I snuggle into my sleeping bag, the anthem plays. One by one, the faces of our victims are cast into the sky, the District's number underneath the picture. I glance away when the boy from 9's face comes on. I can't bear to look at the boy that I killed. How the rest of my allies do it, I have no idea. All I know is that I have only killed once and I already feel like I'm going to throw up. This is going to have to stop if I want to come home for Annie.

Annie. My heart sinks as I glance at my token from under the moonlight. She watched me murder someone today. She's probably horrified of me. How disgusting I must look to her. _She told me she wouldn't give up on me though right? She must understand._ Right. Annie would never give up on me. And I would never give up on her. I'll prove it too, when I come home to her. When I win for her. When I finally get to see those beautiful eyes. And somehow, I find sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Helpless**

Annie's P.O.V

'No there isn't anyone' he said. I can still hear him say those words, echoing around in my head. At first, my heart shattered into a million pieces, but then I became smarter. I understood. I know, better than anyone, what words coming out of his mouth can do. They could start a rebellion if he wanted. Better than that, they can bring him home. All he was doing is using that skill to his advantage. And I suddenly felt guilty to ever doubt him.

The last week, I have become a shadow. I moved in with Finnick's parents because I couldn't stand the emptiness of Mags' house. Like good little Panem citizens, the three of us tune into the T.V every night. Yes, Finnick's parents weep with sorrow for their son and miss him terribly, but I yearn for him in a different way. Every since we had met, he has been my glue. My store almost coming to a close, my father's passing, I couldn't have done it without him to hold me together. He is more than just a 'boyfriend' he has a much more important role in my life that I could never describe. And now, as I sit and watch him enter death's doorstep, all I can feel is weak. While he's being forced to enter a bloody nightmare, I can do nothing. And it kills me.

I know he can win, though. I know in the pit of my stomach that he can come home. All he needs is a trident, a net, and water. As the countdown ends and he sprints to the Cornucopia, his face falls: no trident. Tears threaten to come, but I push them down. _He's being strong Annie, so you should too_, I tell myself. And as he picks up a spear and throws it into another boy's chest, my hope was restored.

I glance around my store. Five perfectly good tridents line my walls. How completely cruel I am to have his ticket back home right here, in my reach. I have nets too, great nets that I made myself. Their price tag is the only thing holding me back. I am disgusting; money is the thing holding me back from bringing the love of my life back home. There has to be a way. Tributes can be sponsored by any company. Well, the Cresta's Fishing Supplies Store is a company right? I could sponsor him! This still leaves me with the heavy price, though. Desperately, I run to the back of the store. Yes, it's still there. An empty glass jar. With a big marker I write _For Finnick_ across it. I quietly lay it next to my Cashier box and hope for the best. My customers are so loyal, why would they give out on me now? I turn my head back to the T.V screen and wait for a miracle.

…

3 hours pass and all that is inside the jar is loose change. Finnick is struggling without a trident, that's obvious. I hate just sitting here, watching him fight for his life. I feel so helpless and guilty that it makes me sick to my stomach. This is how the Capitol plays with us. If we aren't struggling in the Arena, we're struggling here. Suddenly, as my store's door opens a cool breeze rushes in. It's my most loyal customer: Mr. Protan. He's come here ever since the place opened and has grown to be somewhat of an uncle to me.

"Why the long face, sea sponge?" he has called me that nickname every since I tried to eat the little things.

I shake the jar in response. The few nickels jingle around.

"Ah, what's this?" he takes hold of the jar and reads the front, "Poor boy that Finnick is. What are you trying to do with this here jar?"

"I'm trying to raise enough money to get him that," I point to the nicest trident in the store, "and a net."

He walks towards the trident, inspecting it. When he reads the pricetag though, he frowns and knits his brows together.

"This is a hefty one, darling, " he says as he turns his face to me.

"That's why I have this," I say as I lift the jar.

"Well, 5 nickels won't get you far," he takes the jar in his hands and adds, "Why don't I help you out?"

I smile, "How?"

"I got a few rich buddies down by the lake and I'm good friends with a Victor." Victors are the richest people in District 4. Not even the mayor can live up to them.

"Will they warm up to the idea?" People in District 4 aren't too fond of giving their money without getting something in return.

"You let me take care of that." He says with a smile. He stuffs the jar inside his jacket, "The money will be in by tonight, I promise."

I smile as he turns and leaves. I don't get my hopes up though, it's a tricky thing to promise.

The next few hours are brutal. Watching innocent children die and having the person you love most in the middle of it makes you sick to your stomach. I wish I could be there, helping him. I feel so…useless. Lazy, cruel, you name it. I haven't eaten today, I feel like whatever goes down might come up at this point. I guess it could be worse, he could have been killed today. I shake the thought away. No. He's coming home. I play with the bracelet he gave me in a nervous habit as I watch him hunt with the Careers. Finnick and the Careers? If I know Finnick, I know he has a plan. Whatever it takes to bring him home.

The door opens and Mr. Protan walks in, a frown draped across his face as he looks at the floor.

"How'd it go?" I ask though I think I already know the answer.

"Well," he starts. From behind him, three jars full of money are revealed and he exchanges his frown for a smile, " I think we got the trident."

I squeal like a little girl and hug him. He laughs and returns the favor.

"Let's get it to him then," he says as he releases me.

"Right," I say as I unhinge the trident and pick the nicest net.

We walk towards the Justice Building. It's the nicest structure in District 4. It is completely made of marble and has two large pillars from each side. With by my side, we open the door and walk to the front desk. A woman with too much eyeliner looks up at us.

"We would like to sponsor Finnick Odair, miss." I say with a strong voice.

"With what?" she says in an annoyed tone. Then I see that she was watching the Games, I must have interrupted her.

"These," says next to me. He gingerly places the trident and net on her desk.

"And the money?" She asks. I place all 3 jars next to the items.

She rudely takes out all of the money and counts it before we go. She inspects the trident like a bomb and the net like a snake. She immediately snaps her hand back, disgusted.

"It'll be there by tomorrow at the most," she says shortly and turns her head back to the T.V.

Mr. Protan nods his head in thanks and ushers me outside. As soon as we are out I hug him. He chuckles and once again, returns the favor. It feels like the kind of hugs my father used to give me, protective and loving at the same time.

"Thank you so much," I say. That's all I can think of to say though he deserves more. He just helped me save the love of my life.

"I'll always be there, sea sponge. Well, I better go tune in before a Peacekeeper finds me," He says with a smile as he turns away. He's right; if a Peacekeeper finds you at this hour, without a T.V in front of your face, you're a goner.

With this fear running through me, I jog back to the store. As I close the door, I sink to the floor . Finnick will be getting my present tomorrow. I'll be helping him. I won't be useless anymore. Maybe, with that trident in his hand, he could come home. No. He _will_ come home.

_He'll come home now, he'll come home now. _ For the first time in a week, a let a smile creep onto my face. I look at the clock: 11:30. I anchor myself up and shut down the store. I light glows inside of me as I walk home: Finnick's parents will be so happy. That trident is like a ticket home. And to make it better, I gave it to him. My smile grows bigger and bigger. By the time I open the door, my happiness has taken up my entire face.

"What happened sweetie?" Finnick's mom asks.

I explain everything while still keeping the smile on my face. By the time I finish, they wear the same expression.

"Annie, you didn't have to do that," Finnick's father says.

" , I had to do something," I say truthfully. It might've killed me if I would have just sat there this whole time. They nod; they would be the only ones who understand.

Mrs. Odair engulfs me in a big hug. They don't say anything after that. I know the feeling of being speechless. As we watch the final minutes of the Games for that day, I look at all of the deaths. Finnick's face could have been one. I thank my lucky stars and whatever else is out there that he wasn't. Caesar Flickerman signs us off and the T.V turns black. Enough torture for one day.

I say goodnight to Finnick's parents. I have had to sleep in Finnick's room since I moved in. It has been the only place that made me feel comfortable and content, not tortured and useless. I finally come to the conclusion that it's the only thing that completely reminds me of him. And as I crawl under the bed sheets, I can smell the faint scent of saltwater, sand, and soap. That's Finnick. With this wrapped around me, it feels like his arms are wrapped around me too. My heart finally comes to a steady beat. Goodnight Finnick, I'll see you soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Games- Day 2**

I wake up to a throbbing feeling at my forehead. I reach up and find the gash that the boy from 9 gave me yesterday has multiplied by 5 in size. And just like that, another silver parachute descends from the sky. I find a tube of clear ointment and immediately spread it over my wound. I can actually feel the swelling go down.

"Guess your sponsors have finally started looking out for you," Citron mumbles from behind me. He sits in the same position that Courago was in when I went to sleep.

"What happened to Courago?" I ask.

He points to the tent beside me. Courago lays there like a sack, snoring his head off. I laugh.

"What time is it?" Lupa asks groggily to my left.

"Oh, yeah. Let's all search for a clock," says Citron sarcastically.

I look at the sun. It's around 10:00 I would say. I always had to tell time using the sun when father and I went to fish.

"10 o'clock," I say. Lupa smiles and Citron rolls his eyes.

"We better get everyone up. We need a plan for the day," Citron growls. He shakes Courago up and almost gets his head chopped off. Lupa nudges Topaz with her boot.

"What?!" Courago yells as we all gather. Well _he_ is not a morning person. I take note that he likes to sleep in.

"We need a plan," Citron grumbles back.

As they all argue about what to do, I catch the glint of a silver parachute from the corner of my eye. It's the largest parachute I've ever seen in the games. A big number 4 is stitched into the fabric. It's for me.

I walk over and lift up the fabric. It's a spear. Wait, no it isn't. I whip off the fabric completely. It's a trident! I laugh as I pick it up. I've seen this trident before. Perfect weight, nice grip. This must've cost my sponsor hundreds if not thousands. I look down and my heart stops. Etched in the very bottom is a logo that I know too well. _Cresta's Fishing Supplies Store_. My eyes become wet. _Finnick! You're so stupid! Don't cry! _Right.

"Thank you," I whisper in the direction of where a camera should be. I meant the words for Annie, not anyone else in Panem. She must know that.

As I swallow down my tears of joy, Courago walks towards me.

"What is it, Odair?" he asks. I turn around and hold the beautiful thing out to them. They all gasp.

"You have got some luck boy," Citron says in astonishment as he walks towards the rest of the parachute. "Maybe there is something edible in here too. I'm starving."

"There isn't anything else in there," I say with my eyes trained on my new prized possession.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this," he asks. I whip my head behind me. Citron pulls out some sort of blanket. I walk closer. No, that isn't a blanket. As I take it in my hands, I carefully look at all of the perfect knots. Each spaced just far away to trap a fish, but to not let it go. I smile. Annie made me a net too.

"It's a net, stupid," Topaz says as she walks closer.

"Well, what are you going to do with a net?" Courago asks with his arms apart. Oh if only he knew what I can do with a net.

"Catch fish," I lie. I can do much more. I can catch other things in here too. I can _kill_ other things.

"Good. Like I said, I'm starving. Now, if you don't mind making me some sushi in that ocean over there, I'll be very happy," Citron growls. I laugh. Sushi is somewhat of a joke in District 4. My father's fishing friends call it a 'lazy dinner.' I mean, you don't even have to cook the stuff.

"Right. Breakfast is on me now." I say as I raise my new toys in the air and smile. They all applaud. I walk over to the ocean front and sigh as I walk through the water. I strip off my shoes and hike up my pants. If Annie were right beside me, I would swear I was home.

_Patience Finnick._ My father would always tell me this when I fish. Through the water, I see a green, bright fish taking interest in my foot.

"Go get some friends and come back, will you?" I whisper to the fish. As if on command, 4 fish of the same kind start crowding around my ankle too.

"Well, thank you," I say to the fish. I slowly drop my net over the five of them before they can dart away. _SPLASH!_ My trident spears all five of them in one throw. Annie has outdone herself with these gifts.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream comes from the woods. Then, not too far after it, BOOM! BOOM! 2 cannons, yet one scream.

"Hey, that's our job!" Citron laughs in the direction of the scream. I slowly force a smile even though I still have chills running through me from the awful noise.

"Who was it?" Lupa asks as I make a fire for the fish.

"I don't know. We'll find out tonight," Citron says.

"Man, I wish we could know now," she whines back. I don't. I'd rather not know who it was for the rest of my life.

"How's my sushi coming along, Odair?" Courago says impatiently.

"Just about done," I say. I don't know why they want my slowly cooked fish when they have a whole mass of supplies right behind them. I don't argue though; a bite of my own fish will scare away the homesickness I've come up with overnight.

As I finish removing the last rib of my perfectly cooked fish, yet another parachute falls. The number 4 beams brightly against the sun. Another sponsor. Suddenly, my heart races after I think it might be from Annie, but then I come to my senses. _Now you're being greedy _I think. Right. The trident and net was _way _more than enough.

"Hey, Finnick's Sponsors, why not share a bit with the rest of us?" Lupa asks to the sky in frustration. We all laugh.

Citron runs over and reveals a couple jars of spices. Spices?! Oh yes, because on the verge of being brutally murdered, what is going to save me? Pepper and salt, of course.

"I guess they'll be good in the fish," Courago laughs. That's obviously what they were meant for, but really? I guess I have charmed the ladies of the Capitol so much that I'll be living in luxury for the next couple of days. No, living in luxury would be Annie beside me. No matter what they send, I'll be in a nightmare until the day that I finally see that beautiful smile.

I shake a pinch of the stuff over my meal. Each of my allies take a bite and soon enough, all that's left of the fish is a few small bones and scales. Father taught me well.

"Alright, I think we should split up and hunt," Lupa says after she wipes her mouth.

"For the whole day?" Citron whines.

"For the whole day. Or at least go out to become aware of our surroundings." She is right. None of us know what can be crawling around out there. Right now, the arena seems too peaceful. The tributes that ran away at the Cornucopia know more about our surroundings than we do. At this point, that could be a weakness that we need to fix. Wow, now I'm thinking like a Career.

"Good. Now how do we split up?" Courago asks.

"You and Topaz go over there," Lupa points to the left. "And Citron and I will go towards where we hunted last night," she points to the right.

"What about Odair?" Courago asks.

"I can manage by myself." I say. A few hours to think alone might be just what I need.

"No, you keep watch." Courago growls.

"Yeah, good idea." Lupa says. Well, I guess I have been downgraded to just 'the watch' for now.

As the four of them depart on their separate ways, I sigh and sit down right in the direction of the mountains, opposite of the ocean. I smile, the next few hours are mine.

As a glance to my left, my eyes train on the trident. This is so much more than a simple weapon to me. At this time, all of my worries of Annie have completely disappeared. It's like she's sending me a message. _I'm still rooting for you, don't worry about anything else except coming home. I'm not ashamed of you. _ I can almost hear her say those words. I know that this trident was meant to deliver them too. She still cares for me, she still wants me home. My stomach knots in different ways as I finally piece together the reason for her gift. It still pains me to know the price of this trident though, and to know that she somehow scraped up enough. And to put it all towards me? The least I can do at this moment is to keep my promise to come home.

I become aware of my surrounds again. I glance around nervously, thinking that a camera might be trained on me. The expression I'm wearing isn't very strong right now, and I've got to keep my image up. I shake off my nerves. If my allies are going the right way for hunting, the cameras will have much better things to look at than watching me play with a trident.

After 5 minutes of sitting in the same position, I feel stupid. I shouldn't be just sitting here, watching grass grow. I should be venturing out. Even if it's only ten feet away from our camp I should be doing something. I grasp my trident and slowly stand. I absolutely cannot go to the left or right, I might run into my allies. I decide to go towards the direction of the mountains. It seems that is my best bet. All I take with me is my water bottle, trident, and net. I am going to need my water bottle. It's so hot in here that half an hour without hydration gives you a throbbing headache, dizziness, and a completely dry tongue.

With my supplies in hand, I step into the trees. The humidity in this forest is so high that my hair actually becomes damp. It's definitely hard to run in here. You can't go a foot without a thick tree right in front of you. The roots of them aren't hazardous though, they're nowhere in sight actually. These are great trees to climb up and sleep in. I make note of that. Within ten minutes, I can no longer see my camp. I also can't see any sign of life. Yes, I hear a few chirps of mockingjays and scuffling sounds from squirrels, but no humans. I don't even see footsteps. This will be my destination when I escape from my allies. After an hour, no cannon sounds, my water bottle is half empty, and I've ventured out far too much than I planned. I finally come to the start of a low mountain. This will have to be where I stop for the day, my allies could be back at camp at any moment. To mark my location, I bring three rocks together at the foot of the mountain.

_BOOM!_ The sound of the cannon startles me. Who could it be? As I turn to walk back towards camp, I catch sight of the hovercraft picking up the dead body. That person looks to familiar. The bleach blonde hair high up in a ponytail dangles as blood drips from under her. It's Topaz. My pace grows faster as I walk in the direction of the clearing. I knew she wasn't the strongest of the bunch, but to be gone on the second day? Courago was her partner. He's strong enough to protect both of them at once. Something _really_ bad must have happened. With this fear running through me, my 'fast walk' turns into a jog and within minutes, I burst into the clearing.

My allies aren't here yet, thank goodness. From behind our supplies, I do here the clashing sound of pots and pans, though. As I ready my trident for throwing and turn to face the thief, I'm taken aback. It's the boy from 7. His grey eyes dart to meet mine as soon as he hears my feet. It would be so easy, to plunge my trident right into his chest and to make my sponsors proud. Something tugs at me though, and I can't put a finger on it.

"Just go," I say to the boy. His eyes widen as he picks up our supplies. "No. Without these." I say as I grab his stolen items. He nods.

"Thanks," he says. His voice surprises me. Its raspy and deep. It sounds so strange coming out of his mouth.

He sprints towards the woods. I don't care how stupid I look in front of my sponsors. I could have never killed him, I know his face too well. I swallow down my confusion as Lupa and Citron come bursting into the clearing.

"What happened to Topaz?!" Citron screams.

"I don't know," I respond weakly.

"Well, where is Courago?!" Lupa asks.

"I don't know," I repeat.

They both let out noises of frustration. Suddenly, Courago sprints into the clearing. As I catch sight of him, I feel sick to my stomach immediately. His chest and forehead drip of blood; he actually leaves a trail. It takes only a few seconds for him to walk towards camp before he drops, unconscious. Lupa shrieks and Citron and I drag him over to his tent.

"Go fill this up with water," I say to Citron as I hand him a bowl. Salt water is good for wounds.

He returns back in seconds with it full to the rim. I immediately poor it over Courago's forehead and chest. As I clean the wounds, I can finally see the real damage. They look like claw marks. Five thin wounds stretch out over his head while 7 decorate his chest. They are remarkably deep. Blood oozes out from them so much so that a puddle forms. His cannon hasn't gone off yet, but I fear it will soon. I suddenly remember the ointment I got this morning. I run towards my tent, find the container, and rub the rest on his wounds. Then, just like that, the blood stops. After an hour, the color comes back to his face. Lupa recovers from her shock and find bandages that I immediately place on. After another hour, Courago's eyes flutter open.

Citron immediately asks questions, "Who did this to you?"

It takes a minute, but Courago finally mutters, "The boy from District 12."

It makes sense, he isn't lying. I never underestimated Tinder, so I am not surprised in any way. With that mace in his hand, the damage Tinder has done is light. Courago should be thanking his lucky stars that he can still breathe.

"I was so close," he starts again. "I could've killed him, but Topaz demanded to try with her bow and arrows first. He caught her and then…" he trails off. We all know the ending to that story.

"I figured that I could finish him off by myself, but he disarmed me. So I just ran," he says, humiliated.

"Don't worry, we'll get him later." Citron says with a wave of his hand.

"No, we can't look him over . We have to keep an eye out for him after this," Lupa says carefully.

The sun begins to set and I walk over to our supplies to find something to eat. Citron and Lupa are both washing their clothes in the ocean.

From behind me I hear, "Hey, Odair." I snap my head around to find Courago's weak eyes looking at me.

I walk over to where he lays, "Yeah?" I ask.

"Thanks, for saving me." He says as he gestures to the bandages.

I shrug, "It was easy." He grins as I walk back towards the supplies. In the corner of my eye, I barely catch the sight of yet another parachute. I run to grab it. It's another basket. I open it up to find fresh biscuits, yet again. Suddenly, I become confused. These rolls are from District 4. The seaweed-green tint tells me immediately. According to Mags, I have only 4 days until I have to run now. Something must be happening, or else I would have gotten District 11 bread like planned. I must never go against Mags so, 4 days it is. I know whatever she's planning is for my own life. I share the rolls with my allies.

"Alright, who looks out tonight?" Citron asks.

"Finnick and I will. I'll go first though," Lupa says as she meets my eyes for approval. I nod my head; we do have to be fair.

As I crawl under my sleeping bag, my eyelids immediately droop, but I force them open. In two days, we have 9 left. This must be a record of some sort. I wonder who the two cannons were for this morning. As If on command, the Capitol anthem plays. Topaz's face is cast into the sky first. My allies fall dead silent at the sight. Next come the two tributes from District 10. I guess they were the ones who caused the cannons this morning. I never really knew them, but I have seen their faces at training. Then the sky goes black.

_Don't worry Annie, now I'm coming home for sure._ With that, I'm out like a light.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Games- Day 3**

"Finnick, I'm tired! Get up!"I wake up to Lupa's whining voice. "Just sit here until sunrise, then wake everyone up." She says as she points to where she sat all night.

"Okay," I say groggily. Even though I'm still half asleep, I sit down anyway. I face the direction of the mountains. Lupa basically crawls to her tent and slumps down, completely asleep. I smile, it's crazy how tired some people can be.

I sit with my trident across my lap; you never know when you might need it. I highly doubt anything will happen at this time of night, though. I can tell by the silence of the Arena that absolutely no one is awake. I question whether or not I should go venture again, but I second guess and stay; you never know what might lurk out there in the dead of night.

I take off my token and shine it against the moonlight. I'm not worried about the viewers catching sight of it, they wouldn't connect that it was from Annie.

Annie. My heart drops. I never knew that I would be so homesick. My stomach crawls up my throat and I suddenly fear I may throw up. But then I think of Annie watching this back home. Throwing up isn't exactly the image I want to send her. I want her to believe I'm strong enough to finish this thing. I slap on as much of a poker face as I can and get comfortable; I'll be watching grass grow for a while.

…

After about 2 hours, the sun starts coming up. If it weren't for this new light, I would have completely missed the parachute to my left. I look at the number: 4. I never anticipated I would have so many sponsors! I reveal another basket. That's strange, it's a little early for Mags to send biscuits, but I am pretty hungry.

I open up the basket. The big pieces of grain spread throughout the bread lead me to believe that it's from District 9. Suddenly, I'm confused. Last night, I had bread from District 4, noting that I had 4 more days left until I flee. I assumed I should have gotten bread from District 3 today, if I'm on schedule. I should have had 3 days left to flee! Now I have 9? What is going on with Mags? I panic; what if I'm walking into a trap? _Finnick! Mags wouldn't trick you like this. She is your own family!_ Right. What a stupid thought. I still can't make sense of this, though.

"You got a sponsor already?" Citron says as he slowly lifts his head and gets out of his sleeping bag.

I laugh and shrug, "I guess so." Citron grins and rolls his eyes.

"Should we get everyone up?" he asks.

"Yeah. The earlier the better right?" I say as I go to wake Lupa up. Citron slowly reaches a long hand out to nudge Courago. As soon as he touches him, he jumps away. I guess the fact that Courago almost cut his head off yesterday got him a little scared.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up," Courago says as he slowly stands. He cringes due to the soreness of his wounds. I hate thinking this, but the weaker he is the easier he'll be to kill. I shake away the thought. I really am becoming a Career.

"Well, there is only 9 of us left," Lupa starts as she bites into one of my fresh rolls. "We can't repeat what happened yesterday," she says with a glance to Courago, "But we need to do something right?" she asks. To my surprise, the three of them look to me.

"Well, like you said, there are only 9 of us left. I think we should just rest today," I offer. Silence from all three. I hope I don't look weak from my suggestion.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that," Citron starts, "And hunt at night." I frown, I didn't want anyone to die today.

"Courago is in no shape to hunt," Lupa says, annoyed.

"No, I can go," demands Courago.

"Oh yeah? Try and stand up then," she responds. He slowly makes his way up, but as soon as he uncoils himself, the color drains from his face and he slumps down to the ground.

"Then Lupa and I will hunt," Citron says quickly. I don't know why they even want to make the effort. In three days, 15 have died. If we hunt tonight, this could be the quickest games yet.

Courago frowns, he must be so humiliated. He's been training for this his whole life. For a career, being this wounded on the third day must make you quite the laughing stock.

The day goes by surprisingly fast. We all take turns and bathe in the Ocean, wash our clothes, and try to organize our supplies. So far, the fur lined jacket has been completely useless. I don't even dare put it on in this heat.

After about 5 hours, my allies demand for some red meat. I only know how to kill a fish, but what could be the difference between a squirrel and a salmon? Stupid question, I know. It's all I have to start with, though.

I slowly step into the forest, trident and net in hand. I catch fish with a net to trap and then I quickly throw my trident. Don't all animals have the same instincts? Shouldn't I be able to repeat this strategy and get at least a squirrel? After 10 feet, I spot what looks like a raccoon. If I know the Gamemakers, I know that this animal must be hijacked with rabies that could kill me in a second. The thing hasn't noticed me yet. Slowly, net spread out in both hands, I make my way closer to the back of the raccoon. Fish hunting has made my footsteps quiet, so the animal hasn't even turned around. I have to act quickly.

_WOOSH!_ My net entraps the animal and it lashes out, eyes red and teeth sharp. This isn't a raccoon, it's a mutt. Its claws reach out one of the holes of the net and scrape my ankle. I wince in pain and quickly shoot the thing with my trident. It's out like a light. I slowly make my way closer to inspect the animal. It looks like a mix of piranha, raccoon, and monkey. His teeth remind me of the fish, the body reminds me of the animal I confused it for, and his arms could be a complete replica of a monkey's. The eyes, oh the eyes. Still open, the pupils stand blood red with a yellow dot in the very center. Foam slowly trickles out of the beast's mouth. At this point, I fear to even eat the meat.

I slowly look down at my ankle. My breath stops short. These are the exact same marks that Courago has. They are the same size, width, everything. It's like a slap in the face; Courago didn't get trapped by Tinder, he got trapped by these things. And Tinder didn't kill Topaz, Courago turned on her and fed her to the beasts. If he lied to cover this up, does that mean he has the same thing in store for the rest of us? I shiver; he could turn on us at any minute. As I put the pieces together, I suddenly have a new fear of two things; the fact that Courago has been lying to all of us and the fact that I saw what these animals did to Topaz. I quickly grab the dead animal and run into the clearing. I don't want the same thing happening to me.

"Woah! What is that thing?!" Citron yells as I come into view. I look at Courago's face as he gets a clear image of the animal. He suddenly glares at me: he knows that I figured it out.

"I'm not sure exactly. It's a mutt of some sort," I say as innocently as possible. Courago is watching my every move. If I act like I don't know, I might not get my head chopped off tonight.

"Yuck! Look at his mouth." Lupa says, disgusted. She points out the foam and Citron laughs.

"Maybe that is a sign that it tastes good! Hey Odair, you made sushi yesterday. Can you make me some steak today?" he says with a smile.

"I'll try. This thing might not taste like a steak though," I grin back.

With shaking hands, I somehow manage making a fire. I can feel Courago's glare behind me the whole time. As the mutt cooks, he finally opens his mouth.

"What happened to your ankle Odair?" he asks. He doesn't sound worried at all. He sounds accusing, like he already knows my answer.

I glance down at the claw marks, "Oh! I scraped it up against a tree. They are everywhere, and I was only looking at tonight's dinner," I lie as I gesture towards the mutt.

"Well, it looks terrible," Lupa chimes in. Courago still won't take his glare off of me.

I shrug, "I'll soak it in the Ocean later."

As the mutt finishes cooking, the sun starts setting in the distance. I almost miss another silver parachute. As I lift up the fabric, I become even more confused; it is another basket of bread. I open the top. 3 rolls are from District 1, while 2 rolls are from District 11. What? Mags, you aren't making sense anymore. People used to make fun of her old age making her the worst mentor and I suddenly agree. Maybe she is becoming too old for her job. _Finnick! You're so stupid! She has gotten you this far. _Right. Then if it isn't her who is sending me these mixed messages, then who is? No. It doesn't matter. What matters is when I leave. I suddenly feel more alone than I have this whole time; I'll have to decide for myself.

"Is it done?" Lupa asks as she grabs a roll from District 1.

I glance at the animal, "Yes, it is finally done."

I cut up the animal and serve it around. I take a bite. The meat is surprisingly delicious. It's very fatty and greasy, but still great tasting. It pairs greatly with the District 11 bread and some slices of apple. It's so good, that I finish my meal in minutes. My allies do the same.

"Told you it would taste great," Citron teases after he's done.

"We will only hunt a little bit tonight, I'm already so tired," Lupa whines. Citron nods an agrees.

My heart drops. I'll be all alone with Courago. I'm the only one that knows. How easy it would be for him to kill me when they are gone. He could blame it on anything he likes to, just like he did to Topaz. One thing is for sure, I am not letting go of my trident until Lupa and Citron come back.

As they leave for hunting, I avoid any gaze to Courago and practically run to the Ocean; my ankle is beginning to sting. Trident in hand, I let my foot slide into the water and I sit down in the sand. I find more of that scrubbing sponge and use it to clean my wound. I steal a glance behind me. To my surprise, Courago is snoring in his tent. It could be a trap, but if it isn't, it would be so easy to leave right now. If I don't, Courago could kill me tomorrow.

After disinfecting my scrape the best I can, I have made my decision. Courago is out like a light and Citron and Lupa are still deep in the forest. As quietly as I can manage, I start rummaging through our stash of supplies. Within seconds, I fill two bags up with things I would need. I take 3 full water bottles and fill one up with saltwater for any future gashes I may come up with. I pack apples, pears, dried fruit, crackers, the left over meat from tonight's meal, and my biscuits. I also take some rope, matches, night vision goggles, tin foil, clear wrap, and two towels. The last two things are my sleeping bag and net. With my trident in hand and backpacks on, I say a silent goodbye to camp.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Courago says. He _was_ faking. I turn around just in time to dodge his spear. I would run, but then he would yell to Lupa and Citron. I have to knock him out at least.

He grabs his sword and misses beheading me by half a second. _Where is his weakness? Where is his weakness?_ I look at his chest… the scrapes! I turn my trident upside down so that the three prongs are facing me. With all my might I slam the bottom of my weapon right on his gashes. He cries out in pain and is blown back by my force. Now, weaponless and weak, would be the perfect time to kill him. He knows I can do it too. I can see the fear in his eyes. I pick up a rock from behind me and throw it as hard as I can at his throat. Just like that, he is unconscious and bleeding once again. I don't hear cannon, so I know I didn't kill him. _Good, _I think._ The less noise the better._ As quickly as I can, I tie the two towels to the bottom of my boots to hide my footprints, grab my trident, and run.

All the trees look familiar. It is the same route I took yesterday. At least I know where I am going. Out in the distance, I hear Citron yell in frustration; guess he found Courago. I keep on running, though. I soon pass the three rocks that indicated where I left off yesterday, and charge up the low mountain. As if someone turned off a switch, the heat drops by 50 and I am shivering. My lips are numb and my nose is as cold as ice. I can here someone running behind me and I quickly scurry up a tree. As soon as I am hidden by all of the leaves, Citron and Lupa are right under me, prepared to kill. They don't see me, though. I barely even breathe.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Citron says in frustration.

"But we needed his sponsors," Lupa argues. So, they only wanted me in their alliance because of my sponsors? It all makes sense.

"Yeah we did take advantage of him, didn't we?" Citron says with a slight grin.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he'll either die on his own, or we kill him. Either way, he is dead." Lupa says with evil in her eyes. And with that, they run back where they came from.

No wonder they never hesitated when they took my bread or demanded me to make them a meal. I was like their little toy. I have to admit I am proud of myself for leaving when I did. I can't help feeling like a fool, though. I had completely bought into their lies. I shake away my embarrassment; now _they_ are going to suffer.

I quickly decide that I should probably stay here for the night. As I lay down my sleeping bag on top of two branches, the Capitol anthem plays. No deaths today. I assume that the audience had enough entertainment for one day due to my activity.

I'm pretty high up, so I don't even bother staying up and keeping watch. I don't even have time to hit the pillow before I escape into a wonderful dream about nobody else but Annie.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Games- Day 4**

_Snap!_ The loud sound jolts me awake immediately. I almost lose balance of my tree, but steady myself and look around. I jump down from the tree and land on my two feet, trident in hand. That was no animal. That sound was definitely caused by a human. I ready my trident.

"Show yourself," I say with a strong voice. Nothing. I walk towards the direction the sound came from. Nobody. That's strange; I could've sworn I heard something. Maybe it was part of my dream. Well whatever it was, I'm glad it woke me up. Looking at the sun, I can tell I slept much longer than I had planned. It is freezing cold here. I guess the temperature is another way the Gamemakers are playing with us; on the bottom you boil and in the mountains you freeze. No matter where you are, you'll be tortured somehow.

One thing is certain…I have to move. Citron and Lupa sounded too mad last night for comfort. They will probably be hunting for no one else but me tonight. As I grab all of my supplies and move upward, I steal a few glances behind me. Once the temperature becomes too unbearable, I slip on my jacket. Almost immediately, my fingers and hands turn to warmth. As I walk, I become panicked. I haven't seen or heard any sign of water. The only water source I've seen in the arena is the Ocean. I hope it isn't. In order to get there, I would be way too close to the Careers, _especially_ because I am on the top of their kill list. Thank goodness I brought two water bottles to survive on for now. I guess I could make the saltwater into drinking water, but that is if I'm desperate.

I adjust the towels on the bottom of my feet. With these on, nobody can see my footprints. If I remember correctly, it was footprints that the Careers look for most when they hunt. I smile to myself; I'm glad I got to get inside their minds.

…

Thirty minutes in and my jacket is beginning to act useless. The higher up you get, the colder it becomes. I keep on climbing up, though. I am still not a safe distance away from the Careers. Finally, I reach the peak of the mountain. I can see all of the arena up here. I look to my left. The Career's camp is easily visible from up here. I could spy on them all day and not get caught. I look to my right. Another small clearing. Suddenly, 3 people walk into it. I can almost immediately see Ero's cruel smile and assume that the other two people are her allies: the district 3 tributes. I guess that is where their camp is set up. I smile, I can spy on them too. I can spy on everyone up here. This is definitely where I'll set up camp for the day at least. Even though my fingers are becoming numb again, it's worth it to have such an advantage over the others.

As I clear off some land for my sleeping bag and supplies, a silver parachute floats down. It is a small container. I open the lid; yellow ointment. I have never seen this stuff before. I take a sniff and almost gag. It smells like rotten eggs lying in the sun. I set it inside my pack anyways. It has to be useful or else Mags wouldn't have sent it.

The trees up here completely cover me. They aren't the same ones as down below, though. They are much thinner and taller, making climbing impossible. So, I set up camp on the floor.

As I am making a small fire I hear it again, _Snap!_ Yes, I was right. It sounds like a boot hitting a branch by mistake. I quickly grab my trident and turn my head to the direction it came in.

"Don't kill me! Please!" someone begs behind a tree.

Still having my trident ready for launch, I walk towards the voice. From behind the same tree, a boy walks out. I almost drop my trident; the boy from 7. His grey eyes are wide with fear, just like how I saw him last. He nervously glances at my trident and back at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. It's the only thing I can manage to say at this point.

"I was following you," he starts. "I didn't really know where to go."

"You were planning to kill me weren't you?!" I ask. I don't fully trust him yet.

"No! You were my only chance of surviving!" he says, his eyebrows raised.

I squint my eyes. I could easily kill him. He is unarmed and simply has a backpack strewn across his shoulder. Just a little twitch of my muscles could end him within five seconds. I sigh. He is unarmed, it isn't fair.

"Well, what do you want?" I ask.

"That is the tricky part," he knits his eyebrows together. "We could make a great alliance, you and me."

I stop. An alliance with him? I just got out of one and now he wants me to make another? In training, he wasn't really good at anything, so I couldn't benefit from him. His supplies wouldn't prevent anything. So far in the games, he is nothing, and he wants to build an alliance? This is a game of killing. I have to kill. No. I won't let the Capitol turn me into a monster. Suddenly, my choice is clear.

I reach out my hand, "Then lets shake on it." He smiles and grabs my hand.

"The name is Scarr." Scarr, it sure does sound scary.

I nod, "Finnick." He laughs. I guess he already knew my name.

"Up here, you can see everything," Scarr says as he walks to the edge of the peak.

"I know. Over there is the Careers," I point to the left and he nods. "And right there is where Ero and her allies are."

"Ero? Who's that?" he asks.

"My district partner."

"Oh! You mean the girl who messed up her interview?" I nod. "Well, you obviously don't need to worry about her."

"No, I would never underestimate her. You never know what kind of a plan she is cooking up." I say quickly. Scarr nods.

He walks towards where I set up camp, "Man! You got lots of supplies!"

I smile, "I stole most of them, from when I left last night."

"Oh, right. That was a great plan by the way. I would have never come up with the guts to do that," he says truthfully. He better stop talking like that or else he won't have any sponsors.

I switch the topic, "What do you have in your pack?"

"Basically nothing," he says as he empties his bag. A slingshot, raisins, matches, a bottle of water, and a net come falling out. Wait a minute. A net!

I immediately grab the thing, "Where did you get this?!" I ask.

"The net? Oh, I just got it from my pack," he says, confused.

If I have two nets, imagine what I can do! Two nets and a trident; it's a one way ticket home!

"Do you mind if I have it?" I ask carefully.

He shrugs, "Yeah I guess so."

I inspect it a little more closely. No, this isn't one of Annie's perfect nets. The knots are way too far apart from each other to catch a fish and the string is made of plastic. I don't really worry about it, though. I won't be catching fish with these nets.

I lay out my supplies atop of my sleeping bag and Scarr gasps.

"You have so much," he says as he picks up various items.

"Not as much as them," I say with a gesture towards the Careers.

"Yeah, but it all depends on how you use these things. They haven't even touched their supplies, therefore making it basically useless. We are going to use every one of these things to their full amount." Wow. Maybe I did make a good choice in my ally.

Suddenly, out by the peak of the mountain, a deafening scream comes rolling in. I run out of the patch of trees to take a closer look as to who it is. First, I look out at the Career's camp and see nothing. So, I switch to Ero's territory and I suddenly stop breathing. Ero has her sword up in the air, ready to behead her own ally, the girl from 3. The poor girl tries to crawl back into the forest, but Ero has already cut her leg…she can't move. There is only one more quick scream before Ero beheads her. I look away, some things should be left undescribed. Her fellow tribute just makes out her name in desperation, before Ero jams her sword into his chest.

_BOOM! BOOM!_ Ero turned on her own allies.

"Who was it?" Scarr asks from behind me.

"The girl and boy from 3," I say slowly, my eyes still facing the direction of the attack.

"What about Ero? Wasn't she working with them?" he asks as he comes to stand right beside me. He connects the two dead bodies, Ero laughing, and the bloody sword in her hand together.

"How could she do that?" he asks in astonishment.

"She's been training for this her whole life…she thinks this is just a game."

Scarr shake his head in disgust as he walks back toward our stash of supplies. I follow him. Soon, a hovercraft comes and picks up the two bodies. Even with them gone and out of sight, I still feel sick to my stomach.

"So, how many have you killed so far?" Scarr asks.

"One," I say, ashamed of even that small act.

"Just one?! That's great for being part of the Careers," he says with his eyes wide.

I guess he is right. Getting away with killing one in the Careers pack is pretty good. I still just can't seem to shake the image of that dead body falling to the ground.

"Yeah, I guess," I say under my breath.

In the distance, the sun begins to set. It's already gotten 20 degrees colder than in the sunlight. I start to make a little fire while Scarr goes to hunt. For some reason, I don't completely trust him yet. In a fight to the death, I guess you get pretty picky about those kind of things. I know he hasn't done anything for me not to trust him, but there is something not right with him that I can't exactly put my finger on yet. Maybe it's just the fact that I don't want to become close to him. I mean, there can only be one victor.

As a small flame finally lights, I grab my rope. I have developed this nervous habit of tying different knots whenever I'm stressed or away from Annie. I guess it's because Annie is the one that taught me how to knot them in the first place and anything that reminds me of her instantly calms me down. Within minutes of looping loops, my fingers become too cold to move. I keep on knotting, though, even when they start to blister…it's worth it.

Just when the sun completely sets, Scarr comes back from hunting with a fat squirrel in his hands.

"I know it's not much," he says as he lifts the animal.

"No, it's okay. I've got this too," I say as I lift up the leftovers I packed and two rolls of bread.

"Well, we are going to have quite the feast tonight." He smiles and hands me his kill. I skin and gut the thing and hang it over the fire.

"What's it like, in District 4?" Scarr asks after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Are they rough on you?" By 'they' he means the Capitol and the Peacekeepers, obviously. We have to be careful, though. There are cameras all around us.

"You know they are on everyone, but I guess they aren't as bad at home," I say carefully.

"They are in District 7," he says silently. "I used to have a big sister." I understand what he's trying to tell me, The Capitol killed her.

"I'm sorry Scarr," I whisper. He nods and directs his gaze towards the edge of the peak.

"What is your favorite thing to do?" he asks. He's trying to switch the topic. I play along.

"Fish. Swim with-," I stop myself. I can't say Annie, "my friends."

He laughs, "I've never swam before. What's it like?"

I answer honestly, "It's like you're floating."

He smiles. Suddenly, The Capitol anthem booms into the Arena. We look up and see both of the faces from District 3. Then, just like that, the sky goes black.

"Is it done?" Scarr asks, gesturing towards the squirrel. I nod.

I cut up the thing and give Scarr and I a helpful serving of mutt, bread, and squirrel. He eats everything in a matter of seconds. I give him the other half of my serving; he probably hasn't had a good serving of food since the games started.

After minutes of taking out our fire, he and I have turned to ice cubes.

"Do you think your sponsors could send something to help out?" he asks as he unrolls the sleeping bag.

"No. The only thing they sent today was this," I say as I hand him the tub of yellow ointment.

He gasps, "Finnick, do you have any idea what this is?!" I shake my head, "Put it in your hands and rub it around."

As he says, I take a small dose in the middle of my palm and rub both of my hands together. At first, the stuff is cold and smells terrible. Then slowly, as I rub it even more, the cream heats up and the smell goes away. Almost immediately, the numbness in my fingers recede. I grab even more and follow routine.

"How did you know?" I ask as Scarr begins to rub the stuff on his toes. I copy him.

"When winter comes in District 7, we have to harvest our lumber all night. After some people died of frost bite, this one guy invented it. Then the Peacekeepers shot him and stole his recipe. They sold it to the Capitol and people started buying it. Now, we barely get a drop of the stuff anymore. It costs so much." He says as he starts rubbing on his arms.

"Well, thanks Mags," I say to the sky. It's the only thing I can come up with. After a moment of silence, I add, "I'll keep look out tonight."

"Are you sure?" Scarr asks in astonishment.

"Yeah, now that I've got this I'll be fine," I say as I hold up the container. I can already see Scarr's eyelids drooping; he needs sleep.

Without another moment of hesitation, Scarr crawls into the sleeping bag and is out like a light. I sit against the tree left of him. I grab my trident, the ointment, and my rope. As I start looping, only one thought crosses my mind…_Goodnight Annie._


	14. Chapter 14

**The Games- Day 5**

I wake up to Scarr's loud snoring. Man, I must have dosed off last night. I look at my hands; I was in the middle of tying a square knot. Scarr better stop snoring in the middle of the night…that could get him killed. It's basically like yelling to the Careers, 'Hey I'm over here!' all night. And that could also get _me_ killed. I slowly get up and nudge him with the tip of my boot. His snoring abruptly stops.

"Is anything wrong?" he asks groggily.

"Yes. You sound like a dying pig with a microphone," I smirk. He grins.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My dad was a bad snorer too." Was? I guess the Peacekeepers are _really_ bad in District 7.

After a moment of silence I add, "Well, let me teach you how to kill something other than a fat squirrel today, okay?" he smiles and nods.

In that small backpack he has, he somehow got a slingshot and a few sharp rocks to shoot. Rocks can't kill a person, though. To solve this, I find some poisonous flowers and berries, squish them to make a liquid, and dip all of the rocks into it. We leave them in the sun to dry. If that doesn't kill someone within seconds, then Scarr is basically defenseless. Somehow, he managed to kill that squirrel last night with the thing. He must be pretty good at slingshots.

As we walk, my trident in hand and his new and improved slingshot in his, I get curious.

"What's life like in District 7?" I ask. His face goes white.

Slowly he says, "It's a wonder I made it here." I translate his words: It is hard to survive. It's a wonder that he made it this far.

I nod, "Do you have any other siblings than your err, sister?"

He smiles, "I have a baby brother, his name is Damon. He is just learning to talk and to walk." I grin and his eyebrows knit together, "I miss him a lot."

I nod, "Well, I don't have any siblings, but I have a few friends." I lie. They boys at school all hate me except for one, Linton. Annie, Linton, my parents, and Mags are really the only people I have.

"Oh yeah? That's good. I was never really…popular," he smiles.

Suddenly, I spot another one of those delicious mutts. I stretch my arm out to my side to block Scarr. He stops and I put a finger up to my lips. He nods. I throw my trident without entrapping the thing in a net and it's out.

"Are those things safe to eat?" Scarr asks as he hesitantly walks towards the animal.

I nod. "I ate it when I was with…them," I hesitate on whether I should call them the Careers or Volunteers.

He nudges the dead mutt with his boot, "Is it any good?"

"Well you ate it last night." He and I laugh. I grab my kill by the ears and walk back towards our camp.

When we finally arrive at our clearing, a big parachute is laying on top of my sleeping bag. It has a big number 4 on it so I run and grab it. Underneath are two large coats. I throw one to Scarr and he immediately drapes it over his jacket. I do the same. I am relieved; the thing multiplies the only heat I have left in my body and within seconds, I am comfortably warm. What I was beginning to think was frostbite is now giving back feeling.

I give my signature smile. "Thank you," I say to the sky.

Scarr rolls his eyes. "Yeah, thanks," he says with a mock expression. I laugh and he smirks.

…

The rest of the day is too uneventful for comfort. The audience would be getting bored, no doubt about it.

I learn a lot about Scarr, though. His father was a lumberjack that was unfortunately killed by a falling tree. He says that a lot of men in District 7 die that way. When I ask why the Capitol hasn't done anything to prevent it, he smirks and simply says they are too busy. I translate that into: they don't care. He goes on to saying that he would love to be a doctor when he grows up, but education lacks in District 7. His uncle managed to get there, but was shot when a Peacekeeper was diagnosed incorrectly. When I ask if he has a girlfriend, he blushes.

"Well, somehow yes, I managed to get one." He smiles.

I raise my eyebrows up and down teasingly, "Hmm. Who and is she hot?" I say with my provocative voice.

He laughs. "Her name is Johanna Mason. She is about 2 years younger than me."

"A younger woman, I like it. How old are you?" I ask with the same voice.

"15. She is 13. Her father and my father were friends and we sort of grew up together. When my father died, her house and mom became my second. It was like we were brother and sister for a while."

I make a mock disgusted look, "So, you're dating your sister?!"

We both laugh. "Yeah I suppose! See, I'm a loser," he says between laughs.

"Not in my book." I say afterwards.

He looks at me, eyes wide, "Gee, thanks."

I nod. I turn to our kill. How am I going to cook this thing without a fire? I could risk it yesterday because I lit it at night, but right now it's about 4. The sun is beating down. Suddenly, I grab the tinfoil I packed.

"I have an idea," I say to Scarr. "Come on."

I grab a large rock, wrap my tinfoil around it, and walk down the mountain. I strip off my jacket and coat immediately; it's reached about 110 degrees. In a small clearing, I lay it down in the direct sunlight. Within seconds, the tinfoil turns burning hot. This will have to mimic a fire. I can't stay here long. I glance around nervously for Careers even though I know we are far away and Scarr is keeping lookout with his slingshot. I lay strips of the mutt on the rock and within minutes, it is sizzling like Capitol bacon. I smile; good thing I got tinfoil.

Scarr looks over my shoulder, "How did you do that without a flame?"

"Pure luck. Hey, do your job and look out," I say out of nerves. He snickers and turns back around, slingshot drawn. He looks so silly. His only defense is a small slingshot and he takes it so seriously. It looks strange next to my trident, but those small rocks are dangerous now.

As soon as the strips of mutt are done, I run up the mountain with Scarr at my back. I quickly put on my coat and jacket as soon as I loose the feeling in my fingers. Scarr does the same. By the time we reach our camp, the sun starts setting. I give Scarr half of our 'mutt bacon' and give myself the rest. As I take a bite, I'm surprised; it actually tastes like bacon. I guess the fat on the animal represents that of a pig. The only difference is that this is less salty and a leaves less grease on your fingers. That's good; having only greasy food on your stomach makes it slide right back up.

"What about you? Got a girlfriend, Finnick?" Scarr asks as he wipes his hands on his pants.

I stop. Annie. I want to tell him so bad. We would understand each other; him being away from this Johanna person and me away from Annie. We could suffer together. He would be the only one who understands. In doing this though, I would be endangering my promise to her and maybe putting her in harms way…Capitol girls get jealous.

So, I fake a smile and say, "No…I have_ two_ women." His eyes widen and I quickly add, "My mother and my grandmother." He loudly laughs and I join in. I reach under my shirt and obnoxiously grab my necklace, making any camera pick it up. This will have to be my own private message to Annie. She'll understand it's just for the games.

The sun droops over the horizon, along with my eyelids. The anthem plays with no faces in the sky. The Gamemakers are getting frustrated. Hopefully, they will let us rest for the night. I mean, there have been numerous faces in the sky for 5 days straight, this has been the first day without any deaths. Maybe, they'll find themselves some pity and mercy and let us actually sleep. I have to admit though, the Arena is too quiet.

"Tomorrow will be a big day, I guess." Scarr mumbles.

"Yeah," I say back.

"You sleep tonight, I'll keep a look out." He says as he walks to take the spot I sat in last night. He groups his rocks right next to his slingshot. No use in arguing with him.

"Wake me if anything happens," I barely get out as my eyelids snap closed.

I don't even get a chance to think about Annie before I escape into darkness.

* * *

Note from the Author: Hey guys! Just wanted to thank all of you for the fabulous reviews! It really means a lot!

LOVE FOR FOREVER!

Finnickandannieforever


	15. Chapter 15

**The Games-Day 6**

"FINNICK, GET UP!" I awake to a painful kick to my ribs. I jolt awake. I suddenly see Scarr's face bloody and panicked. Behind him…mutts.

"MOVE, MOVE!"

I don't know how, but between the world of sleep and panic, I manage to grab my trident and at least one of my backpacks and let Scarr lead me through the forest. I have no idea where we are going. All I know is that those mutts are scraping all the skin off of my ankles. Soon, they almost pop out from thin air from every direction. The jump down from trees, they hit us head on, and they come from the left and the right. I guess the audience was too bored yesterday.

We are beginning to run into unknown territory. My ankles are beginning to be gnawed through the muscle. Numerous mutts jump on Scarr and try to scratch his eyes. One after another, I fork them with my trident and throw them behind us, but as soon as I kill one, two resurface. They may be tiny, but they could kill within seconds. Suddenly, Scarr trips over the edge of the mountain and is flung over. He tumbles across the slope and I can basically hear every bone in his body crumble and crunch from trees in his path. The mutts don't give mercy though. As soon as he reaches the bottom of our mountain, about 20 of those mutts pounce on him. He cries out and whimpers in pain.

"Your slingshot! Scarr, get your slingshot!" I yell as I run down the mountain and fork as many of those mutts as possible. There are so many distracting me from running, though. I could get there too late.

Somehow, Scarr manages to sit up and grab his deadly rocks. One by one, he sends them flying right in the heart of the animals. It kills many of them, yes, but he is running out of his weapon far too soon to ever make a dent on his attack.

The mutts are everywhere. They block my path to Scarr and it's all I can do to keep them from attacking me. I keep on trying to get there, though. He is my ally.

I whip my trident every which way as more of the mutts fling from every direction. They yelp as my metal crunches them and they fling off to the side, dead. I can just get to Scarr, I'm about 10 feet away. He has only 3 rocks left and 10 animals to kill. As he fires his last one, I'm only 2 feet away. Just as I reach him in aid, one of the largest mutts I've seen jumps down and sinks his teeth into Scarr's chest. Just like that, Scarr is unconscious and I spear the thing. No cannons have sounded. He is still alive. I steal a glance behind us, the number of animals has receded, but it is too much for me to handle on my own without taking a sprint. So, I fling Scarr over my shoulder and wince when the new weight bares my bloody ankles. This brings on a new adrenaline and I start running. I dodge the mutts every which way as they fly onto us. I don't know how, but on pure adrenaline, I pull Scarr and I high up into a stable tree. I pray they can't climb or else we'll both be goners for sure.

Suddenly, a large mutt shoots from a tree to my left. Its claws and teeth are aiming for my neck. Its red eyes blind me, and for a moment…I'm frozen. Just as his nails dig into my flesh, the thing dissolves. All that is left of it is sand. I look down at the bottom of our tree to check for more animals coming our way. The same sand now decorates the forest floor. I don't know how, or why, and I don't argue. They are gone. I just catch sight of the blood loss from my ankles before I pass out.

…

_I'll come home, I promise. I owe you a dance remember?_ I jolt awake as my dream of Annie dissolves. As I lift my head to inspect my surroundings, I almost black out again. As if on cue, a parachute falls from above and lands in my lap. I reveal two large tubs of clear cream and spread it all over the wounds from the attack. I look to my left as the pain recedes and find Scarr in the same position I left him. His chest still rises and falls, so he's still alive. Once the cream settles into my flesh, I try and scale my surroundings. We are up high. How I ever managed to crawl up here with another person, a heavy trident, and a backpack…I have no idea. I look to my right and see the small mountain that Scarr and I had set up camp on. We are far away from it, no doubt about that. I suddenly fear that we are on the side with the Career's Camp… the side we have been spying on. I look around and am suddenly relieved; no this terrain doesn't look anything like the one with our enemies. We must have run down the opposite side. Good; the more land between us and the enemies the better.

Us. I look to Scarr once again. He is white pale. His cuts and bite marks have become swollen and purple. I grab the clear stuff I got from the parachute and rub a hefty amount onto his wounds. Almost immediately, the horrid colors retread and he stops bleeding.

I open up my pack to see what I have come out with. In it, I have the tinfoil, the towels for my footprints, an apple and a pear, rope, my two nets, the night vision goggles, and a few crackers. This will have to do for the rest of the Games. I am _not_ going anywhere near our former camp again.

Scarr's eyes flutter open, "Where are we?" he mumbles. He looks down and his eyes widen. He almost looses balance on top of his branch, but I help steady him.

"Safe. Well, away from them." Safe isn't the exact word I should use. Nobody in Panem is safe until they take their last breath.

He nods and feels the bite marks on top of his forehead.

"What's this?" he asks when he feels the ointment.

"It'll help with your wounds. I think I used the same stuff when I was working with the Volunteers," He laughs at the name I call them.

"You have amazing sponsors,"he says with admiration. He takes off his jacket and coat and I do the same. It's unbearably hot down here.

"Thanks for waking me, up there." Without him, those mutts would have caught me off guard and my face would be in the sky tonight.

"Well, thanks for getting me up here," he says as he gestures towards the tree. I nod. "How long was I out?"

I hesitate, "Well, not sure exactly. I passed out too. Judging by the sun, I'd say it's 5 o'clock, though."

"The day goes by fast when you're having fun," he says sarcastically.

"Or when you're getting eaten alive," I say back with a smile. We both laugh.

"Where is my slingshot?" Scarr asks in panic. It's funny, him worrying about such a small little toy. I put on a serious face, though.

"We lost it in the… run," I say slowly. His eyebrows knit together and I fear he may cry.

"It was the only thing that could bring me home," he says as his voice breaks.

I knit my eyebrows together too. He is right; that thing was his only chance other than me. I have to help the poor guy in some way.

"You know what? My father used to make me some slingshots all the time. I am sure I can try and copy him," I say truthfully. On bright summer days, I would whine to my father that all the other kids have toys. We were dirt poor and I didn't understand why my friends got jumping rope and toy soldiers and I didn't. So, my father took me to the oasis and built me the best slingshot any 6 year old kid could ask for. He even painted the stones bright red with berry juice and I pretended I was shooting fire. I smile; back then my biggest sadness in life was not getting a toy.

Scarr's eyes widen, "Really? And the stones too?!"

The look on his face makes me laugh. "And the stones too."

I slowly level myself down to the ground, careful not to break my tender ankles.

I lift my head up. "Keep a look out, will you?!" I ask to Scarr. He is too weak to be walking around again.

"You got it!" he says back down.

I search this new forest for a forked branch. Soon I find the perfect one, thick and sturdy. I shape it out with a sharp rock I found. I curve the edges, smooth the surface, and angle the ends…just like father did. I grab a strip of a special moss that acts just like a rubber band and attach it to the wood. When I make it strong enough, I find a few pebbles and sharpen them against my trident. I find the same poisonous flowers and berries, squish them to make the same concoction, dip all of the rocks into it, and lay them out to dry. When I'm finally done, the sun starts setting.

My stomach rumbles and my head starts getting dizzy. I guess that means it is time to eat. With that same thin sharp rock, I slice one of my apples in half. Afterwards, I start climbing up to Scarr, the slingshot, trident, and apple in hand.

When I hand him his new weapon, his eyes widen and he inspects ever inch.

"It looks better than the one the Capitol made," he says with a smile. I chuckle.

"Well, you can thank my father for that one," I say.

"Thank you Finnick's Dad!" Scarr says to the sky. He and I laugh quietly.

As I try and organize my things, I accidentally put my trident on top of Scarr's leg and he yelps in pain. I immediately yank it off of him.

"I'm sorry," I say to him.

"No, it's fine." I'm surprised that his voice breaks and I turn to face him. A tear slides down his cheek. I go and grab more of the medicine, but he stops me.

"No, it's not my leg." He says, his voice shaky.

"What is it then?"I ask. Maybe his forehead is throbbing too.

He glances around nervously, as if he is afraid someone will hear him.

"I just miss home. I want to get out of here." He says looking directly at me. He may be one year older than me, but it is like I'm the big brother. I don't mind, though. I would break down right now. I would sob so loud that they would have to mute me. For some reason, I don't. I guess it's because of Annie. With Annie still alive and breathing, I will always have hope.

"Don't worry, man. We just got to keep to ourselves." I say as I rummage through my pack.

"I don't know…" He is suddenly cut off by the loud speaker above.

"Attention tributes, attention. Tomorrow at dawn, a feast will be held. Some of you are running low, yes? Well, we are prepared to be…generous. Not only will there be food galore, there will be supplies that many of you need to make it as a victor. Remember that this will be your last chance to get supplies and food…the Arena's running low. So please, take advantage of our kindness. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor," Booms Claudius Templesmith, the Hunger Games announcer.

No. I'm not going. We have just enough supplies to last us and my trident will get me home. I assume that Scarr is thinking the same way, so I turn to him and roll my eyes.

"They actually think we are going." I say with a chuckle.

Scarr looks at me, his eyes…evil. "Finnick, this could be our ticket back home! All we need is 6 more dead, and we are home!"

"No, Scarr. The feast is always just as much of a bloodbath as the Cornucopia and we are both in no shape to attempt it." I say. I remember when he was begging me not to kill him only a few days ago. Now he's begging to kill. The games change people.

"Well, obviously, you can't tell me what to do," Scarr says with a shrug of his shoulders as he grabs his slingshot and lowers himself to the ground. "So I'll head off on my own. It's about time anyways." He cringes with every step forward. He can't leave me.

"Scarr! Look at you!" I say as I jump from my branch, "Ero will snap you like a twig! You can't be serious!" I say as loud as I can allow. This isn't the Scarr that told me stories of District 7 yesterday. This is Scarr, the killer.

"I don't care. Either way I'm coming home. Thanks for all your help," he says as he pats me on the shoulder. I stop short on his words. His trip to the feast tomorrow isn't going to be just a mission to kill. If all else fails, it's a suicidal mission. That is exactly what he wants it to be, too. _Either way, I'm coming home._ If he survives, he is victor and gets to come home. If he dies, he still thinks he'll go home!

As I try to search for words, Scarr limps off into the trees and I can't see him anymore. One side of me says to let him go, he is right... it's about time we split off. But then again, he is going to die tomorrow, obviously. I decide to let him go. There can only be one Victor and what can I do to stop him? He is on his own now.

I scramble back up the tree and get comfortable in my nook. The Capitol anthem booms over the arena. There are no faces tonight.

Tomorrow there will be.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Games- Day 7**

I wake up to a bright ray of sun blinding me through my eyelids. I had a nightmare. Mags and I were in the Games as allies. We were walking towards the feast. Suddenly, every inch of the Arena was covered with blood and roses started growing everywhere. Ero ran through the blood covered field the same time Mags and I did. Scarr ran up behind her and tried to tackle Ero down with just his slingshot. She grabbed him from behind, snapped his spine, and bit into his neck. Thankfully, she didn't have time to get me. I woke up before I could die. It's funny though, I woke up to death too.

I glance through the thin branches to the bright and hot sunlight. I look to my left, assuming Scarr is right there, but he isn't. Then I remember; he left. I would say to forget him, but I have to admit, he has been my only friend throughout this whole thing. He saved me from those mutts as if it was the last thing he was going to do. I owe him. I think of him limping his way into death and a wave of guilt rushes over me. That little slingshot and broken body will be nothing compared to Ero's build and probably quite an impressive sword. But with my trident and defensive techniques on his side? He might actually stand a chance.

Through another rush of guilt and rebellion, I decide I _have_ to go to the feast today. No matter what, Scarr and I shook hands on our alliance. Part of me is still saying that I shouldn't go, though. _If you aren't there, he'll die. Then, there will be no chance whatsoever that you have to kill him._ I don't care. He's my ally.

Once again, I glance up at the sky. Judging by the sun, I can estimate it's close to 10 o'clock. Good. That'll give me time until the feast that I'll obviously need. I jump down from my tree, nets and trident in hand. I'll need to hunt and eat today just in case I end up in a whole other segment of the arena after the bloodbath. I come out with a measly small squirrel. I still cook it up and eat it though…meat is meat.

As I'm cooking the thing with my tinfoil rock, my mind races off. There will be a whole other shipment of death and blood today. I'm just going to have to thicken my skin if I want to go home…if I want to see Annie.

Annie. She's going to be mad that I'm going to the feast. I can see her now, knowing to her that I made a stupid decision. She just has to trust me. I think I know what I'm doing, but then again I'm a fourteen year old kid in a battle to the death on live T.V. Let's face it; I have no idea what I'm doing. I've just been running on a streak of luck.

I snap back to my senses just as I smell the meat burning. I grab it off and inhale all of the pieces. If I end up at who knows where after the bloodbath, I'm going to need some food on my stomach.

I glance up at the sky; 11:45. The announcement said that the feast started at dawn. Well, I guess I'm going to be late to the party. I grab my trident, nets, and water bottle. These are the only things I risk to take.

I walk around our old mountain and towards the clearing. I wonder how Scarr is managing the journey with his beaten up body and little slingshot. If we would've talked longer, we could've split up the supplies and he wouldn't be as helpless now. But he just left. I shouldn't have let him leave in his state, but what could I have done?! Nothing. And that's what I did.

I'm edging towards the clearing now. I find a thick bush and place my nets and take one last sip of my water before putting it next to them. After I'm satisfied with the camouflage, I take my trident and prepare for death.

I can see it: the battlefield. The Cornucopia is completely hollow. I'm surprised they haven't put the feast table up yet. I guess the Gamemakers didn't want to start the party without me. How considerate.

Right across the clearing, I can barely make out big grey eyes from behind a thick bush. It's Scarr. He hasn't seen me, though. His eyes begin to dart every which way just like they did in the training center. As if on cue, a rectangular black hole forms in front of the cornucopia and a chrome table rises from it. My mouth begins to water. There is a whole turkey, roasted to perfection, in the center. There are dozens of iced beverages that start to sweat as it makes contact with the heat. There are perfectly ripened fruits and to top it all off, that chocolate bread I couldn't stop eating. But, you also can't forget the sea of weapons that crowd the food. There are numerous swords, spears, axes, knives, blow darts, and two bow an arrow sets perfectly surrounding the food.

This is our bait. Just like fish, they are baiting us. I manage a smirk and deadly gaze for the cameras so that they can see that I wanted this… that I wanted to kill. In reality, all I want to do is turn back and just see the faces in the sky tonight. But just as Ero bursts through the clearing and chooses a deadly sword from the pile, I know I can't. The battle has begun.

"That's mine!" Citron says like a little kid as he runs to meet Ero. His blood dried dagger looks resharpened and ready to use in his hand. Ero smiles and walks towards him with her sword at her side.

It's so quick. Citron slashes his dagger and makes a deep cut in her neck. She catches his arm, twists it around his back, and he yelps in pain as the bone crunches like a twig. She laughs as she stabs her brand new sword through his ribs. BOOM! Citron is gone.

In retaliation, Lupa screams his name and bursts through the clearing, glaring at Ero.

"Aw, did princess loose her boyfriend?" Ero teases as she absentmindedly whipes Citron's blood from her sword.

Lupa screams in anger so loud that I bet the Gamemakers had to mute it. She throws two knives at Ero's face which she dodges as if it were nothing but snowballs in the winter. Ero continues to smile as she stands and waits for Lupa to try and come. _Don't do it, Lupa!_ I think to myself, _she's baiting you_. In the midst of the moment, though Lupa doesn't care. She throws two more knives at Ero which both cut her at the shoulder. Ero flinches in pain. Ero becomes distracted just long enough to loose focus on Lupa. Lupa uses this to her advantage as she tackles her to the ground. They both scream out as they roll around, switching which one is on top.

Ero looks like she might loose at this point. Lupa's knees sit atop her hands and the rest of her body weighs down Ero's on the ground. Lupa smiles as Ero begins to loose circulation to her finger tips. _Lupa wants this to be a slow and painful death, _I think. Ero's face has become a scary pale as she looses blood from her wounds. Lupa takes out her best knife and twirls it around her fingers, teasingly. She traces the path her knife is going to go with her fingers. Bad decision. As the fingers near Ero's mouth, she twists her head and chomps down. Lupa screams in pain as Ero seems to be trying to bite off her fingers. Lupa looses hold on her as she tries to free her hand. Bad decision. Ero grabs her sword and Lupa's soldiers and forces her down to the ground behind them. Lupa doesn't even have time to access her broken bones before Ero beheads her. I look away. I don't need any more nightmares. BOOM!

Ero spits out the blood in her mouth and tumbles up to her feet. Blood pours out from her neck and she has come to a ghostly pale and purple.

"That wasn't so hard!" Ero yells to the sky. Another smile forms as she grabs a turkey leg with her bloody fingers and chomps into it as if nothing had happened.

With her back turned and guard down, this might be the one and only chance to end her. Just as I step a foot out into the clearing, another person bursts through the opposite side. Scarr. His little homemade slingshot is loaded. Ero turns around and laughs as she picks her sword back up and lays down her turkey leg. Scarr flings a rock at her forehead and the thing actually plunges through the skin. The flesh bubbles like acid as the poison settles into the skin. She screams in pain and rips out the rock, but the deadly mixture we dipped it in is already eating away. Ero looses it. She runs towards Scarr as he is running towards her. His face becomes scared as he tries to turn back. It's too late. Ero slams into him and he plunges to the ground, the breath knocked out of him. She picks him up by the shirt and basically drags him to the water's edge. With all her strength, she throws him out into the water as he tries to settle his breathing.

"_I've never swam before. What's it like?" _

"_It's like you're floating." _

Scarr flails his arms around the water, trying to float…like I had said. I blindly run into the clearing and to the water to try and save him, but it is too late. I can see him finally smile as he rests and is pulled under the waves. BOOM! Ero killed my ally.

I snap my head back, glaring with my trident in hand. She laughs. _It's time for you to die,_ I think. It's like she switched on a light in my head. She must die.

"Oops. I would say sorry, but then I'd be lying. He was annoying anyway," she smirks. _Don't loose control, Finnick. She's trying to bait you. _

"Well he was my ally." I say, readying my trident. She stands directly opposite of me. She walks to the left and I walk to the right. We end up walking around in a circle, never taking our eyes off of each other.

"Yeah? Well my allies were stupid. They didn't trust me for some reason and were weighing me down. They had to be…annihilated." She says, hesitating on the word. "You know, I thought you were dumb. I thought you'd be dead on the first day. Congratulations, you made it this far." She says, both of us still circling each other.

"I'm going to make it farther." I say with an edge.

She laughs, "Well, okay. Whatever you say…pretty boy." Memories rush back. Boys from my school beating me to a pulp. Teasing me in my classes. Not volunteering. That name.

I smile, "You know, you're not my first."

She looks confused, "First what?"

"Bully. But you are the ugliest." I say with a smile. She glares.

"It was all a trick." She says, our circle becoming smaller as she closes in on me.

"I kind of figured that out." I say though I don't have any idea what she is talking about.

"Oh? So you figured out that I purposely looked weak for the cameras and got that score so that you'd underestimate me? Pretty _ and_ smart" she says with a mile. I do a little bow. It all makes sense. "Let's see how pretty you are…dead."

Then she lunges at me with her sword. I dodge it by raising my trident up to meet it. The impact creates sparks that burn her eyelids. She cries out. I take the bottom of my trident and smash it into her ribs, breaking two. She yelps. I crash my trident against her sword and it flies off into the bushes. She looks at me, panicked. Then, she gets up and tackles me to the ground in a chokehold. Her hands crush my windpipe. I can barely breathe. _So this is how I'm going to die_, I think. _I'm sorry Annie_.

As a final defense, I conjure up some mucus, blood, and saliva and spit it into her burned eyes. She flinches as the stuff stings. One of her hands goes to her eyes. She becomes distracted in just enough time for me to elbow her in the mouth, breaking some teeth. She falls flat on the ground. I stand up, try to remember to breathe, and grab my trident.

Bleeding to death, poisons eating away at her skin, broken ribs, teeth, and burned eyelids. She is helpless. She is probably better dead than alive at this point. She can't even conjure up the strength to stand up. She looks at me through all her pain and nods, approving my next move…maybe even begging me to do it. With all of my mite, I throw my trident to her basically dead body. BOOM! That's the end of Ero.

From the distance, I hear the sound of someone much stronger than me running to the clearing. _No. I'm too weak to fight. _I grab my trident and basically crawl out of sight. Just as I manage to get my nets and water bottle, and dizzily climb into a near tree, Tinder comes crashing into the clearing.

He looks shocked and runs to the fruit on the table. He packs his backpack with the stuff and is clearly distracted. From behind him, as quiet as a shadow, is Courago. My instincts tell me to run and hide at the sight of his face. He can't see me though, so I stay. He looks around at all the dead bodies, including his allies, and glares at Tinder. He thinks Tinder is the murderer. Still not making a sound, Courago comes up behind him while he's distracted and stabs a brand new spear from the table into his stomach. BOOM! Tinder didn't even get a chance to defend himself. He was unarmed. It takes a true murderer to commit such crime.

Courago grabs his pack, fills it to the rim, grabs 5 different weapons, and runs back where he came from. I still haven't exactly mastered my breathing yet, and the world starts rocking back and forth like the boat my father owns. I think one last thing before blacking out: now it's just me and Courago.

* * *

**N/A: Hey Guys! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means sooooo much to me! I love to hear from you guys! So, school started last week, and that means that I will probably only be able to post one chapter per week. I'M SORRY! I want to do more so bad! Love you guys for forever! Love- F&AForever **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Games-Day 9**

The waves rock me back and forth. My stomach lurches and I suddenly feel that my lunch might make a reappearance. Suddenly, I snap awake with a throbbing pain at my neck. I reach up and immediately wince as I feel what probably are black and blue bruises. My breathing comes out in little wheezes and when I try to climb down my tree, I see white stars. _This is not good. _I think to myself,_ If I'm going to kill Courago, I am going to have to be able breathe._ So I manage to climb back up into my thick tree and steady myself. In through your nose and out through your mouth.

It doesn't take long for the parachute to drop.

It reveals a water bottle. I unscrew the top and immediately gag. This is _not_ water. I let some drip on my hand. It looks quite revolting. It's a dark green with a texture just like honey. It smells terrible and I don't even dare taste it. Why would my sponsors send me something like this? _Maybe it's for your wounds, _ I think. Worth a shot, right? I slowly leach out some more of the stuff and smooth it over my neck, right atop the bruises. I immediately feel the throbbing pain subside and my breathing return to normal.

"Thank you," I whisper to the sky. This must have been a terrible fortune. I'll just thank them by winning today.

Winning. My heart races as the word finally reveals some truth. It never really sunk in until now, I could win. I _will _win. I smile to myself. Suddenly, my heart drops and smile fades. Courago. I knew it would be him and I left in the end. I have feared him ever since training and the way he barely twitched when he beheaded Tinder the other day, reminded me of how strong he truly is.

A fourteen year-old couldn't stand a chance.

No. I won't give up. This is _my_ victory and nobody will take it away from me. I just have to trick him, use my smarts against him. In all my years of fishing, I have learned a thing or two about human instincts and how to use them in my benefit. I have come to the conclusion that I'll have to outsmart him, but how?

I jump down from my tree and scale my surroundings. I am only five feet away from the clearing. It's a wonder that Courago hasn't found me in such a revealing hiding place. I look up at the sky. If my estimations are correct, I have slept through and entire day! Though it doesn't make sense, it's all I can configure with the sky. I guess Courago did something very entertaining yesterday. So much so, that the Gamemakers didn't need me. He must be coming up with a plan.

I walk around the clearing, trident and nets in hand. I don't see any sign of Courago anywhere. I still don't lose my guard, though. I come up to the oceanfront and a flashback of Scarr settles in. I could have saved him. I was so close. _He's in a safer place now_, I think. _ It's what he wanted._ I look away, fearing a tear may escape if I'm not careful. I continue walking around the clearing, careful not to leave footprints.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head…and it's pretty good.

I look down at my nets and trident… this is all I'll need. I start jogging to the left side of the clearing, and sit down, right next to the nightlock bush. I clear off some land and set one of the snares I remember. The one fit for a human. It's quite a tricky one, seeming as how it requires so many knots. Then, I lay down my net and camouflage it as best I can. When I'm done, I can barely see the maze of knots. This trap will capture anything and everything I want it to. With Courago entangled in this net, he will be as easy to kill as a fish.

I run to the opposite side of the clearing and repeat the same snare with my other net, just in case I need either side. This one is right next to my tree and uses Annie's homemade net. This will be too easy. I must be forgetting something. As I sit next to my trap, it comes to me. Bait. I need bait.

In my days as a Career, I picked up a few things. First, Courago has an anger management problem. This, I can use to my advantage. Second, he can't climb. I might be able to configure something with this weakness. And third, he likes to sleep in. I remember when he almost beheaded Citron when he woke him up. I guess I could think of something with this information. Not much comes to mind, though. But I can use his anger. I decide to walk back to my tree and try to calm my nerves.

Suddenly, as I just reach the top of my tree, Courago comes crashing through the clearing. It's time for the Finale.

"I know you're here,Odair,"He yells to the sky. My heart drops. I didn't even make a sound! How could he know?!

Somehow, I manage my voice as I jump down to the floor.I choose to Bluff. "You look scared, Courago." I say as I step over my trap and enter the clearing. I walk towards him. My trident is more than ready to enter his body, though my mind tells me to run back to my tree. _No, it's time to go home._

He sees me and laughs, "Scared? Of you? Oh kid, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're wounds, they're better." I say as I gesture towards his chest.

He smiles, "Hope you don't mind, I used some of that cream from your sponsors."

I shake my head, playing along. "No, I don't."

"Good. Well, I hope you're okay with dying today." He says with a twirl of his sword.

"I hope you're not a sore loser." I say with a spin of my trident.

He grins, "We'll see." Suddenly, he lunges at me.

Trust me, nothing is more painful than seeing the world for the last time.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Finale**

His sword makes a gash at my arm, and my blood immediately starts flowing. I retaliate by hitting Courago against the head with the bottom of my trident. That's sure to leave some sort of a concussion. He yells and smashes his body against mine. As we both hit the floor, me on the bottom, the breath is knocked out of me. Somehow, I manage the strength to tumble on top of him and to make a slash on his neck.

This angers him. Perfect. He grabs me by the collar and lifts me up, my feet not even touching the ground. He grabs my arm and twists it around my back. I yelp as the bones cruntch. He laughs at my pain. As a last defense I kick his chest from behind and he is blown back to the ground. Unfortunately, his sword is still in his hand. I pick up my trident and turn around to see that he has gotten to his feet.

"You're not too bad." He says between gasps.

"You are," I say. This makes him angry. This is the perfect bait.

"What'd you say, kid?" he squints his eyes and relocates his shoulder.

"I said, you're pretty bad." I repeat.

"That's the last thing you'll ever say, Odair." He says.

"Try me."I snap back as he starts a full on sprint.

I run as fast as I possibly can toward my home tree. The trap. Just get there.

Suddenly, he grabs my neck from behind and pushes me down. As my ribs make an impact with the dirt, I can almost hear two break. He stands before me.

Courago tries to make a slash at my body, but I roll out of the way before he can. He yells in anger as I somehow manage to make it to my feet. I keep on sprinting. I burst through the woods. Courago is right on my heels, his sword pointed at my head.

_Keep on running. Keep on running. _

I suddenly see the trap from underneath the camouflage. I jump over it and land safely on the opposite side. Courago isn't so lucky. He yelps as the net materializes from under his feet and snaps him up into the tree. Just like fish, he is first confused. He looks around. Second, defense. He tries to escape the net and slash at the rope. Third, look towards the attacker.

As I ready my trident, he starts begging, "Wait! Odair! Please! We can win this, the both of us! Just cut me out of this thing, and we will both make it out alive."

"Courago, you have lied to me too many times for me to ever believe anything that comes out of your mouth." I take a breath before I throw my trident.

"Wait! I…" He says nothing else as my weapon enters his neck.

BOOM! Courago's lifeless body dangles in the net.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the Victor of the 65th annual Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over the arena.

I slap on my signature smile so the sponsors and the audience believes I'm happy. The sound of cheering and screens of over joyed audiences cast over the arena. I drop my trident to grab hold of the hovercraft's ladder. I think of one last thing before the current freezes me: _I am coming home Annie, I'll give you that dance like I promised._

* * *

**N/A: Hey guys! Sorry this one is short! But there was just so much action that I thought I should split it up. Don't Worry! There is much more coming soon! Oh and sorry it took me long to upload, school takes up a lot of time!**

**Love you guys!**

**F&AForever!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Annie's Reaction**

_Annie's P.O.V_

Walking back to The Odair's house was a short trip. I sprinted. My heart was beating out of my chest, and my blood was ringing in my ears. When I saw Finnick start to fight the boy from 1 on the store's television, I decided I needed to go home. His parents needed me and I needed them. I just had to get there in time to see everything. I wanted to see him win. I knew by now that he had a greater chance than anyone at this point, and I wanted to see the smile across his face. I bursted through the small house to find Mr. and Mrs. Odair sitting in front of the T.V, their eyes trained on the Games. They didn't even turn their heads when I came to sit next to them. I knew they were distracted.

My eyes find Finnick, as bloody as ever through the screen.

"You're not too bad." The boy from 1, Courago I think, looks out of breath.

"You are, " Finnick snaps back.

"What'd you say kid?" Courago yells.

"I said, you're pretty bad."

My heart stops. Why is Finnick acting like this? You never anger a Career like that! Finnick should know this. He's smarter than that. Wait. He's smart, obviously. This must be a plan. This _has _ to be a plan.

"That's the last thing you'll ever say, Odair" The boy from 1 glares.

"Try me," Finnick mutters.

Yes, this is a plan. I can see it in Finnick's eyes. And just when he starts running towards the direction of the net traps, I knew it for sure. It was bait. Just like a simple worm leads a fish into a hook, Finnick was leading Courago into a trap.

It was working in his favor, too. And just as the net snaps under Courago's feet, I knew Finnick won. My heart skipped around my lungs and my stomach held butterflies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the Victor of the 65th annual Hunger Games!"

He was free, he was mine, forever. I screamed and jumped up in happiness as Mrs. Odair sobbed tears of joy into a pillow. Mr. Odair gave me a hug, and in the first time in three weeks we were all happy.

Mr. & Mrs. Odair grasp hands. Through tears, Mrs. Odair whispered to her husband, "Our Finnick is coming home."

Yes, he is. Nothing can stop him from coming home now. Through my excitement, I knew what I had to do.

"I'll be back," I quickly said over my shoulder as I escaped into the humidity of District 4.

People were celebrating everywhere. In front of the Justice Building, a party had started. Someone turned on the music and people fluttered in, rejoicing in the fact that 'our Finnick' was coming home. Numerous men came and cooked the fish they caught this morning and gave handfuls to the starving families. Everyone was happy. Neither a Peacekeeper nor President Snow could end what was happening. I find in the mix of the people. He and I have become closer ever since he helped me with the nets and trident. He was truly like an uncle to me.

He catches my glance, stops dancing, and runs over to me. A bright beaming smile stretches across his face and his eyes are wide.

"Annie! Come and dance with me!" he says as he come over and grabs my wrist.

"I have to do something first!" I say between laughs.

"What can be more important than celebrating the victory of the person you sponsored?!" he says with a mock confused face.

"I'll come back, I promise. I just need to go see something." I smile as he lets go of my arm.

He shrugs, "Suit yourself! I'll be over there having fun!"

I laugh, "Good!"

As much as I wanted to celebrate, I had to go somewhere. I haven't dared step foot near it since the day the Games started … it reminded me too much of Finnick. But now I know he's coming home, I can rest there peacefully.

With my dark wavy hair inside a ponytail, I venture through the path. I can still hear the music in the distance, even though I'm far away from the square. It becomes a pleasing background noise. In between the thick oak trees of District 4's forest, the moonlight casts a calming light over Finnick and I's pathway. I can still see Finnick's footsteps of the many times we walked through here.

He was coming home. There was no stopping that fact. He had to still love me right? I promised both Finnick and myself that I wouldn't give up on him, but the Hunger Games changes people. He might come back a whole different person. I had to be prepared for that.

My heart ached for him every day I woke up. I remember that I dreamt my Finnick came back one night. It was too realistic. When I woke up, I bursted into tears because he wasn't truly there.

But now, he will be. He'll be right here, by my side. And will I ever let go of his hand? I don't know. There is a possibility I will never let go of him again. I did once, and then his name was called. I shake away the terrible nightmare. That's exactly what it will be from now on. This whole experience will be nothing more than a faraway memory, a nightmare. We'll both go back to how it was. We will both wake up and head to the store. Then, throughout the day, when no one is looking, we'll turn on that old music player and dance around the floor…just like my parents had. Nothing will stop that from happening. If it's the last thing I do, that dream will become reality.

For some reason, the back of my mind hesitates. Will he want the same dream? Will he want to follow through? I try to shoo away the thought, but I can't help thinking of it. When you become a victor, you turn into a celebrity amongst Panem. He will have to mentor, and go on the victory tour throughout the districts to deliver his signature smile. Usually, that's where the fame ends. That's where the line is drawn and the Captiol can't touch you. I have heard of haunting stories of what President Snow does to Victors, but you can't always believe what you hear right? Like that drunk from district 12; there is a huge story of how President Snow killed his family, but made it look like an 'accident'. Like someone had left the stove on and the whole house 'accidentally' caught fire… with his whole family in it.

No. That won't happen to us. We have to live a normal life, Finnick and I. Though, after the Games, some things change forever. For some reason, it scares me to think of what that could be.

I snap back into reality when I hear the warning call of a mockingjay from up above. My head snaps up. We have very few mockingjays in District 4. So few, that I forgot what they looked like. I find the source to be a mother warning me to get away from her nest full of babies. I smile and scoot to the left. The moon has lowered some and the music from the square has become thinner. The forest has taken to a spookier look. My heart starts beating fast and my pace starts to multiply. I'll be fine once I get there.

Something is far in front of my path, though I can't make out what it is just yet. It's big though, stretching taller than the trees. Suddenly, as I walk closer, my heart sinks and my eyes fill with tears. It's a long brick wall, stretching to as far as the eye can see. The Capitol seal is painted in the middle. This type of brick wall is meant to keep something out. It certainly wasn't here before.

What is it keeping out? The only freedom that Finnick and I have.

The Oasis.

I gasp and let tears slowly slide down my cheeks. Something catches my eye from the left. It's something that shouldn't be there. I reach down to pick it up. A white rose. Its thorns could be used as a weapon and the smell is too strong to be real. It was left right in front of the wall. How peculiar. I don't think much of it as I lay it back down where I found it. I have bigger things to worry about.

The Oasis is no more. It was the only place Finnick and I could be us. It was the only place we could talk about the Capitol's cruelty and bathe in the sun until darkness. It was truly our only freedom in this world of horror. And it's gone. I suddenly realize that nothing will be the same again. As I glare at the Capitol seal decorated in the brick, I know that a force stronger than us is trying to keep us apart. This is only their first step. But why?

Who could've seen us? Who else would have known it was even there? I let more tears fall silently as I shake my head and turn around. Might as well not marinate in the nightmare. As the music from the square floods my ears again, I silently curse at myself under my breath. I shouldn't be crying on the day that should be so happy. Finnick is coming home. Oasis or no Oasis, he'll be here. This is a day to celebrate.

I run back to the house and am not surprised to see that Finnick's parents have already left to join the celebration. I find something better than my work clothes and slip it on. I let my hair down, and burry what I just saw deep into my brain. With Finnick's bracelet still tightly knotted at my wrist, I head out the door.

The music has gotten louder and someone started three bonfires. People are talking, people are laughing, and people are dancing. All of District 4 seemed to come into the joyous occasion. I smile as my only friend Idelia, comes to find me.

"There you are! I was wondering when you'd show up!" she yells over the music.

I laugh, "I guess I am pretty late!"

"Yeah, you are! Come on, let's dance!" And with that, she pulls me into the dancing crowd.

She and I fall right into the dances, even though I have two left feet. Afterwards, I danced with who turns out to be quite talented at the sport. We ate fish, we talked, and we danced some more. And as the night passed on, even some Peacekeepers dropped their guns and joined in. I looked around at all of the smiles. This is definitely something that President Snow couldn't stop with all of his forces tied together. Every single person in District 4 was conjoined and in unison. Somewhere in between the eating and the dancing, we held power together.

But, for now, we were all too happy to realize it. 'Our Finnick' was coming home. And if he was coming home, I needed to have a couple more dances with Idelia. I needed to practice.

Because I still remember the day he left. He had promised me a dance. And you know what? He was going to keep that promise. The moment we find each other, nothing is going to keep him from upholding that promise. Wait a minute. Why haven't I realized it before? This new realization, made all of my worries melt away. Finnick and I are strong. Together, we hold a bond that no gun or peacekeeper can take away. So there, President Snow; you can't do anything now, because we _will_ be together again. And when we are, nothing is going to keep us away. No matter what you do, we will never _ever_ be trapped again.

* * *

N/A: Just so you know, this isn't the end! Oh and, if you haven't noticed, I have a brand new book cover! Check it out! Props to amamelia5452 for making it for me! Oh and a huuuge thank you to the reviews. Guys, it really means a lot. LOVE FOR FOREVER & happy reading! -F&A Forever


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- The Arrival**

I can't pretend that I didn't hesitate before the trident entered Courago's body. He was going to die anyway, but I still can't seem to forget the image of his lifeless body dangling in that net. I shake my head, trying to cloud the memory. I slowly open my eyes to only have a bright blinding light leach into them. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. _Beep, Beep._ The monitor at my left starts a throbbing headache as I take in my surroundings. Everything is white; my robe, the brick walls, the bed I lay on, and even the cabinets in front of me look like they were just decorated in snow.

I look down at my arm to see what damage has been done to it after the battle yesterday. Though when I look down, all I can see is a patch of flawless skin. Then, it sinks in: I'm safe. I am out of the clutches of the arena and will never enter them again. I smile to myself as I find that no other wounds from the battles have made it through whatever is pumping through my arm at the moment. I look to my left and chuckle to myself. I am not alone. Next to my bed is a snoring Mags.

"Grandma," I whisper as I nudge her shoulder. She snorts and snaps her eyes open.

"Finnick! You're up!" She says as she takes me into a hug. I sniff her familiar scent and I know that I'm forever safe.

She lets go and turns her face to mine. Mentoring has aged her, though I can see the same sparkle in her eyes that my mother has. My heart lurches as the true weight of my homesickness settles in. Mags tries to blink away the tears, but they come anyway. For a while we don't talk. The weight of the moment is too much.

"Thank you for everything in there," I say. She was truly the best mentor I could ask for. Without her… I don't know where I'd be.

"No, Finnick. Thank you…for coming back," she says with a grin.

" ! It's so nice to see you again!"Asteria bursts through the hospital door. My eyes have to adjust to her Capitol clothes. She wears a neon pink tight dress with scales all over it. I grin when I see her familiar overly obnoxious wig, though this one is covered in a fishing net and has mini fish all around it. I quickly frown when I see that the little dress she is wearing is tremendously low cut and the fabric barely reaches to her mid-thigh. I hope this isn't for me.

"Asteria, you're looking as…bright as ever," I manage to say. She blushes and giggles.

"Well, you know it's all for your arrival ." She says this in a provocative voice that doesn't quite match her character. It's like I have sucked her way too deep into my little game.

I chuckle, "What's on the schedule today?" I decide to steer far from the subject we were tip-toeing in.

"Oh, you just have to worry about the interviews tonight and the crowning." She says as she reads off her clipboard.

"When should he get ready?" Mags asks.

"As soon as they take out the medicine in your arm, you should be more than prepared."

I nod and give her my signature smile.

She blushes, "But you must not forget to enjoy lunch before preparations, . Even a victor needs manners!"

"Asteria, you know I haven't given up on my manners." I say with a grin.

"I knew you wouldn't!" she stares at me for a while, then glances at Mags and clears her throat, "Right. See you both at lunch." And with that, she turns on her heels and is out the door.

"Why is she acting so different?" I ask Mags. My eyes are still trained on the door in astonishment.

"About that. Finnick, we have to talk before President Snow gets to you first," she says with her eyebrows knit together. My heart drops. What does President Snow have to do with any of this?

"I'm confused," I answer honestly.

Mags sighs, "Of course you are Finnick. How do I start?" Beads of sweat start forming on her forehead, and she barely meets my eyes.

"What's going on Mags?" I croak out. Even though I have asked, I don't really want to know the answer.

"We played our little game…far too well," she starts. "President Snow, he'll speak with you once we get home." Her eyes tell me there is much more to the story.

"About what? What would he talk to me about?" My voice rises higher as I try to put the pieces together.

"Finnick, we can't talk now. There are too many eyes and ears." She finally says. Her expression hints that she's scared. Mags is never scared. I gulp and nod my head.

She smiles and looks relieved, "You've always been such a good boy Finnick."

A nurse comes in and takes the chords out of my arm. I tape on a smile and head to lunch with Asteria. Right now, whatever it is that President Snow has to tell me can wait. I am a victor now and have other duties to attend to.

…

"Finnick, you look incredibly handsome as always." Aditis says after I'm done changing into my suit. As my head stylist, I would've thought he would have been the first to treat me differently, given my new title. I was wrong. Aditis is still the same as I left him, though he has added a piercing to his nose, right in between the nostrils.

"Well it's all thanks to you." I say as I button up the second button on my blazer. It feels weird being in such nice clothes after being through so much. When I look down at my hands, I still expect them to be covered in blood and caked with dirt. It feels almost alien to be so polished up after so long.

The fans I have are going to love what I'm wearing, but I don't. I don't even have on an undershirt. All I have on is a brown blazer that shimmers to gold in direct light with matching pants. My team did add on some shimmery bronzer to my bare chest, but that's it. I begin to regret that Mags and I invented our little game. It has crossed a line.

Aditis combs my gelled hair back one last time before giving me his nod of approval.

"There, now you look like a victor," he grins.

"Am I ready?" I ask.

"More than either of us will be." He and I both chuckle as we exit the room.

The roar of the crowd is deafening, and the show hasn't even started. I am off to the left of the stage and can see my prep team, Aditis, and Asteria directly across from me. We are all concealed by the curtains, but I'm so nervous that I basically could be on stage right now.

"Finnick," Mags jolts me out of my day dream as she whispers from behind me.

"Mags! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I whisper as I turn around to face her. She looks so different with the Capitol's makeup on. With her hair back and dress on, I swear she could be my mother.

"Keep on playing with them." She nods towards the audience. At first, I want to laugh at her joke, but looking into her eyes, I know she isn't kidding.

"Do I even have a choice?" I mumble.

"No. No you don't." That was a cold hard slap in the face. I barely hear her mumble 'Good luck' as it settles in. I don't have a choice anymore.

The theme music to the interviews start playing and everyone rises to their feet.

"Welcome! Welcome! You are in for a treat tonight! You know him, you love him, the famous Finnick Odair is with us!" Caesar Flickerman introduces the show perfectly. "Now, you've seen him. It's obvious he got the good looks, am I right ladies?" High pitched screams from around the stadium fill my ears. "Well, believe it or not, he didn't get that way on his own! I introduce to you, Finnick Odair's Prep team and head stylist!" With a gesture to the right, out comes my prep team and with a slight bow, and they are escorted off the stage.

"And you can't forget his beautiful Capitol escort, can you?" Asteria practically runs onstage and curtsies. It looks like she has rehearsed for days. Well, knowing her, she probably has.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we need to thank this next person for bringing our beloved Finnick home. Please give a warm welcome to Finnick's mentor, Mags!" My grandma toddles onstage and gets a large roar from the crowd. Her small, fragile frame is replaced with a strong woman tonight. I smile with pride as she walks offstage

Oh no. My body starts vibrating as the nerves come in.

The crowd settles. You can practically feel the anxiety.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce the man you've been waiting for all night…Finnick Odair!" Thank goodness my feet know better than I do and start moving. I shake Caesars hand as the crowd roars into my ears. I slap on my signature smile and show it to the crowd. If it wasn't for Caesar anchoring me down into my chair, I would've been hypnotized to just stand there the whole night.

Caesar has to shush the crowd down before either of us could start talking. I wink at a few of the woman in the front and almost all of them faint. I turn towards Caesar as the audience finally becomes silent enough to hear myself think.

Caesar chuckles, "Well, ! You have quite the little group of fans!"

I shrug, "Well, I won the Games for them, so hopefully I do have a few." I hate lying. I didn't win it for those makeup plastered, genetically altered, women. I won it for my Annie back home. Annie…

"Now Finnick, you are quite the little record breaker." Caesar says as he settles into his seat.

"What do you mean Caesar?"

"These Games broke two of our records here in the Capitol. One for having the youngest victor in Panem history and the second for making these Games the shortest yet!" The audience shakes the ground with their yells and screams.

I hadn't realized that until now. "Oh! Yes, well remember when I told you that winning the Games runs in my family?"

"Of course! It was in our very first interview!"

"Well, I wasn't lying, was I?" This gives me a loud laugh.

"No, I suppose you weren't! Let's watch some of the highlights of this year's very short Game! Anybody else wants to see Finnick win… again?!" Caesar laughs as the crowd demands the video to be played while I have been dreading it all throughout the day.

Every year, the Gamemakers paste together all of the bloodiest footage they can and string it all together. It's just a painful slap in the face from President Snow to the people of Panem.

_See, this is what we can do to your innocent children. Cross the line and just imagine what we can do to you. _

I can practically hear President Snow's intended words as the video plays. Past victors sit here in pride as they bathe in their murderous acts, but I sit here and silently cringe as I see myself stab Courago with my trident. Finally, the stupid thing is over and the audience rises to their feet in admiration to my bloodshed. I slap on a beaming smile as if I couldn't wait for the video.

"Finnick, I have to say, that was probably the best Games yet." Caesar says as the crowd roars in agreement.

I slap on a mock worried expression, "Oh, don't say that Casear. The past winners might get jealous!" I receive a big laugh as the audience eats up my joke.

"Well I suppose you're right! Now, you received numerous sponsors, didn't you Finnick?"

"Oh yes. Yes I did." I turn to face the audience, "Thank you to everyone and anyone who helped out." I was truly talking to Annie. She has to know that back home in District 4. Without her, I don't know where I'd be.

"What will you do to repay them?" Caesar asks.

Shoot. Mags and I didn't think of an answer to that question.

"I'll be the best victor yet! You all deserve it!" This receives a roar from the crowd as well. I have them all wrapped around my little finger.

"Well, you best be Mr. Odair. And good luck to you." When I notice that Caesar is wrapping everything up, I breathe a sigh of relief, "The odds were certainly in your favor, were they not? Hopefully they will be as you travel the Districts on your Victory Tour!" The audience stands and applauds as I shake Caesars hand. I put on my signature smile, wink, and wave to the crowd.

The applause is still ringing in my ears as I am absorbed in a hug from Mags.

"Perfect," she whispers. I nod and smile.

"I'm not done yet, though. I think there is a crown with my name on it," I say to her. She chuckles and puts a thin, fragile arm around my shoulders. A pair of peacekeepers lead me up to the top of President Snow's tower right in the middle of the Capitol.

I really wish Aditis would have put a shirt under my blazer. By the time I reach the top, I'm shaking from the cold. I can hear people chanting my name from the bottom and I glance down. Dozens of cameras are angled at me and I wave down to the people.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, ." A chilling voice crawls up my spine as I whip around to see him. President Snow.

"As it is to you, sir." I manage to croak out. His face is even more evil in person than in the cameras. A cold smile forms on his face, and I can almost see blood from behind his lips. I wonder if he drinks a glass every day.

"You don't need to be so formal, Finnick. We are practically friends. Together we have those people wrapped around our fingers," he says between a slight chuckle as he grabs the victor crown. I manage a slight laugh as I slowly nod my head.

The hair on the back of my neck stands up as he places the crown on top of my head.

"It suits you," he says as he's done. I smell the strong sent of blood and roses as the wind whips it through my nose.

"Thank you."

It's all I can do not to throw up as Mags and I make our way back to the Capitol train. The only thought that keeps my lunch from resurfacing is that I'll be home in matter of hours. My skin is still numb from my interaction from President Snow. So much so that I can barely feel the water from my shower graze me. My mind is still crowded as I pull on the sheets and close my eyes.

I grab my necklace in my hands. I'm surprised to find it still there after all this time. I will see my beloved Annie tomorrow. That is the happiest thought I've had sense my name was called. _I won it for you Annie. For you and I to have our future. For you and I to never have to worry about anything again._ _For you and I to be us forever._

I don't expect it, but sleep slowly leaches into my mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Together at Last**

My nerves start buzzing as soon as I wake up. Today is the day that I finally get to see her again. My heart does that strange thing where it drops to your stomach and tap dances as I take a quick shower.

I put on a simple brown suit and walk to breakfast. When I arrive, only Rockshon is at the table. The last thing I would ever want to do is talk to him. I killed the kid he mentored. Judging by the way his eyebrows are knit together and his eyes are glossed over, he's pretty upset about the event too. _Maybe he didn't notice you, just walk back to your room. _

"Good morning," he mumbles as I start walking back. Shoot.

"Good morning," I respond over my shoulder.

"Are you not going to have breakfast?" He motions toward the seat in front of him as he raises his eyebrows in my direction.

"I think I'll have it delivered to my room," I say shortly.

"But why? I won't bite."

I hesitate before answering, "I suppose you're right. I missed the Capitol food."

I walk over to the dark wooden table and put a couple pieces of the sugar crusted pork on my plate. I decide to not speak first. If Rockshon wants to talk, then he can talk.

"You had a great win there, Finnick," he starts with a mouth full of bacon.

"Thank you." I wonder if I should complement his mentoring skills, but then decide against it. If he was such a great mentor, Ero would be alive right now.

"And it's not over yet," he says.

"What do you mean?"

Rockshon chuckles, "You're one of their favorites, kid."

As I stare at him with a confused look on my face, he sighs and continues, "The Capitol has a few certain victors that they pay great attention to. Do you remember Gloss, District 1 Victor?" I nod my head and he continues, "The Capitol loved him so, he became their favorite. It isn't a complement though, it becomes a curse…being chosen. And Finnick, you might be the next one."

His words cloud my mind. I remember Gloss. President Snow bought him and sold him. It's disgusting the way he does that just to hypnotize his citizens. But what Rockshon is saying is even worse. _I_ might come next. _I_ might be the new 'bought and sold' victor. Then, I hesitate. I just made Rockshon look like a fool, me beating his tribute. He would say anything to scare me and this might be one of those things. Rockshon is just bluffing. He _has _to be.

I shrug, trying to mask my thoughts.

It was pure luck that Mags and Asteria interrupted our conversation and headed into the room.

"Oh! The boys are up!" Asteria says as she takes a seat rather close to me.

"What a change," Mags says as she picks up a plate and heads to the long table covered in food to our left.

"Well, the early bird catches the worm, right Asteria?" I say as I inhale the meat on my plate.

She giggles and blushes, "Of course you're right ."

I trap the earlier conversation in the back of my brain. I'm coming home, and Annie deserves every ounce of my thoughts.

…

I can actually smell the salty ocean through the walls of the train as we near home. The scent both calms me and intensifies my nerves. I will be able to hug my mother, shake hands with my father, and entrap Annie into my arms. I hope she is okay with being in them, because I will never let her go again. I smile as I think of her. Then, of course, a dark thought washes through my mind.

I wasn't me in the Games. I wasn't Annie's Finnick, and I am ashamed of it. Will she know that I did it with the intention of coming home? Will she be disgusted of who I turned into? I will obviously explain, but whether or not if she will give me time to do so worries me. She doesn't deserve that person I was in there. She_ should_ be disgusted of him. But I am not that person anymore. He was only temporary. She must know that.

My necklace becomes heavy as I see the familiar blue ocean that surrounds District 4. A few leaping dolphins in the distance welcome me home and my heart is instantly warm. I hear the door of my cabin open and turn to see Mags, wearing a deep frown.

"Finnick, we must talk." She takes a seat at the edge of my bed and pats down next to her for me to join.

"Now? Do we have to talk right now?" I know she must bring me dreaded news, but I'm too happy for any of it. Can't she wait?

"Yes now, Finnick. You'll thank me later." I take a seat next to her and wait for her to continue, "It's about Annie."

"What about her?" My heart races as the thought of what might've happened to her settles in.

"You can't be seen in public with her," Mags barely mumbles. She looks to the floor and doesn't dare meet my eyes.

I stand up in frustration, "What do you mean I can't be seen with her in public?! I can do whatever I want! Who says I can't?!"

"Finnick, you must calm down before I tell you anything else." I stop pacing around the room in anger and look to her, "We lied and said that you didn't have a girlfriend Finnick, and cameras will be following your every move. If you are seen with her, and word comes to the people of the Capitol, you will be ruined."

"Do I have to hide it forever?" I ask with a weak voice.

"Just until I say so." Her eyebrows knit and she goes back to staring at the floor. There is something more to the story. She's keeping something from me and I know it.

"Does she know I can't?" I ask after a while.

I cringe when I think of Annie running to me with open arms as soon as I come off the train, and me having to deny her. That wouldn't be fair.

"I'm not sure what she knows Finnick." Mags stands and crushes me in a hug, "Just do what I say Finnick. I haven't misled you, have I?" She whispers in my ear.

I swallow hard, "No you haven't. And I haven't gone against your words have I?"

"No, you haven't. I will invite her over to my house tonight, and you can see her then."

She lets go of me and walks to the door. Just before she is out, she turns and meets my eyes.

"I would start polishing up, honey. We are going to be home in about 10 minutes." And with that, she turns on her feet and is out the door, leaving me to marinate in her words.

Home, a place I used to think was safe. Now I know better. It's just another place President Snow can cage me in and make me feel like a trapped wild animal. I won't let him and his games get to me or Annie.

I comb my hair back and wash my face. Might as well look presentable, Annie deserves at least that.

The cheers of my homecoming sink through the walls of the train and make my heart roll around in my chest. I rush to the main room and look out the window. There is my house, my friends, my family. A bright beaming smile sinks through to my face and I wave rapidly to everyone. I don't wink nor give my signature smile, I respect these people too much.

"Ready to go out there?" Asteria asks as she lands a hand at the middle of my back.

My head snaps to her and I nod, "More than I'll ever be."

She leads me out to the doors and they burst open, sweeping the familiar humid air through my clothes. Cameras are everywhere, like Mags has said. I don't even have a chance to wave before my mother runs up and engulfs me into a hug.

"Oh Finnick! We have missed you so much." She mumbles from in between our embrace. I blush.

"You can't even imagine how much I've missed you," I say honestly. She laughs and lets me go.

I face my father and he smiles, "That goes for both of us, boy." And, to my surprise, he pulls me in for a hug too.

The rest of the night was a blur. The mayor acted like he knew me all his life and gave a speech to District 4. Food was delivered to all of the people in the district because of my victory, and I had never been more proud of myself before. I posed for many pictures, and gave a speech of my own that got much applause. My family, Mags, Asteria and I crowded into the Mayor's house for a special dinner in honor of my arrival. Outside, a festival was brewing. There were streamers along the buildings and everything. All I wanted to do was go out there and find Annie, but I had to wait until after this amazingly boring feast.

Past victors of District 4 congratulated me and I smiled and thanked them humbly. My mother and Father practically inhaled all of supper. I suppose they have never tasted anything like Capitol food before. I'm glad they enjoyed themselves.

Walking to my new house in the Victor's Village, I strained my neck to catch a glance of that beautiful brown hair and green eyes. To my astonishment, I couldn't find my Annie anywhere. Maybe she understands the predicament I'm in or maybe Mags got a chance to tell her. My heart sinks.

Or maybe she gave up on me.

My heart plummets to the pit of my stomach, and my chest starts hurting. It's possible. I knew it. I don't know why I fooled myself for so long.

"You'll love living here," Percival, one of the older Victors of District 4 interrupts my thoughts.

"I will?" I ask in response.

"Oh yeah, it's great living here. You get free food!" He says gesturing to the houses around us. One of his arms is missing a hand, but it doesn't stop him from doing anything.

"Oh yeah, I heard that. Is it true?" I say with my thoughts all clouded.

"They refill your pantry every month. It's amazing!" I have to laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Well, good. I love Capitol food."

He laughs, "Who doesn't?!"

He leads me into my hollow new house, and I hate every minute of it. I hate how we get to bathe in overly obnoxious riches while the rest of our district is starving. It's not fair. Though, I can't find a time where Panem was ever fair.

"Ready to come to my house, Finnick?" Mags whispers as I finish touring the rooms.

My heart races as I translate what she's saying: time to see Annie.

I nod my head as Mags and I say goodbye to everybody. Luckily, Mags' house ended up next to mine. She slowly opens the door and I can smell the fire going.

"Mags is that you?" I hear a familiar voice ask from inside.

"Finnick and I, yes sweetheart." Mags answers from behind me. I can't form words.

"Finnick?" She asks. She peeks her eyes from around the stairway.

I run towards her and pick her up in my arms. She laughs and takes my face in her hands and kisses me. My heart steadies, and for the first time in three weeks, I'm at peace.

"I missed you." She says in between our hug.

"You have no idea, Annie." I whisper as I kiss her cheek.

And for the rest of the night, we are enveloped in each other's arms. We sit next to the warm fire and just take in the beauty of the moment. We are together. Nobody can take this moment from us and nobody will. I did this all for her. Right now, I am her Finnick. I am not Mags' Finnick, I am not the Capitol's Finnick, and I am certainly not President Snow's Finnick. I am all Annie's.

"Finnick, I love you." She says as she looks up at me.

"Annie Cresta, I love you with every ounce of my being and that will never change." I say honestly. She smiles and pecks me lightly across the lips. I stroke a strand of hair out of her eyes and look deep into them. These are the eyes I've been fighting for, these are the eyes I will never stop fighting for. These are the eyes I have fallen in love with.

"I knew that we couldn't have been seen in public together," she whispers and looks down at the ground.

"How?" I say and tilt her head up so that her eyes meet mine.

"Finnick, I'm a lot smarter than you think I am." She says with a smile.

"No, I knew you were smart, just sometimes you know how to surprise me with it." I say as I trace little designs on her cheek.

"What are we going to do now?" She asks as she looks deep into my eyes.

"Try to forget, I guess. Make all of this a distant memory. Never give up on each other." I say as I knit my eyebrows together.

"I never gave up on you, Finnick." She says as she catches my gaze.

I smile, "I never doubted you."

Mags bake us some fresh cookies and between our full stomachs and the warmth of the fire, Annie falls asleep in my arms. I smile and pick her up, bringing her to her old room. Just in case nightmares come tonight, I shuffle my feet under the covers with her.

The future for us may not be so bright, but right now, this moment is blinding me.

* * *

**N/A: Hey guys! So, I have one more dramatic chapter! Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! Please send me your feedback, What did you think of this one? Oh! And Character Credits to Kate2623 for making up Percival! He was a great addition. Let me know what you thought of this one, and come back next weekend for Chapter 22! And then on to book 3... **

**~LOVE FOR FOREVER**

**Finnick and Annie Forever **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- An Unwelcomed Visitor **

I wake up to the sound of many heavy footsteps from downstairs. I look to my left to see that Annie must have risen early this morning. I can feel her warmth from where she was, so I can assume I didn't wake up much after she did. I lift myself up on my shoulders and let my eyes adjust to the sun coming through the windows.

"Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," Annie says with a smile as she dries her damp hair with a towel.

I grin. "Maybe you're just an early riser."

I walk over and place my hand at the middle of her back. To my surprise, she puts a hand to my chest, pushing me away.

"At least brush your teeth first, Mr. Odair."

She and I both laugh as I flee into the bathroom.

I do as she says, but something unbalances me. The bathroom smells as if it hadn't been used since I left. It smells like dust.

I turn to Annie with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't stay here did you, while I was gone?"

She blushes and sinks her shoulders, "It was too lonely here. I didn't think you would mind if I stayed at your place. Your parents offered."

I smile and shake my head, "No, I don't mind. I just hope my room wasn't disgusting."

She giggles and, to my surprise, enfolds me into a hug. I don't hesitate to return it. It feels so painless, so effortless, to entangle her close to me. It feels like the way things were before my darkest nightmare came into play. It feels…warm. I don't know how I went through such a terrible time without feeling her heart strongly beat against mine. I honestly have no idea how I did it.

When she pulls away, she tilts her head up to meet mine. "I think we better go downstairs. It sounds like a party is going on down there."

I roll my eyes, "It's probably just my prep team coming in for the cameras." I smile and add, "They would love you."

"But, you aren't supposed to be seen with me," her eyebrows knit together in frustration. I hate it when she has that look on her face.

"Then let me go down first," I mumble. She sighs and nods. I kiss her forehead and walk towards the door.

When I escape into the hallway, I automatically hear dozens of voices. My father's, my mother's, and Mags' are the only ones that I can put a name to.

I make it to the end of the staircase, and stop…unable to breathe. 3 peacekeepers stand stiffly in front of a closed door while Mags and my parents are nervously chatting in the corner. All six of them immediately snap their heads in my direction.

My mother practically runs towards me with a spastic tone to her voice. "Oh Finnick, you're up!" She sternly grabs my shoulders and hugs me a little too long for a normal morning.

"Don't keep it from the boy, Mariana. He deserves to know why these men are here." Mags interrupts from behind and gestures towards the peacekeepers.

My mother nervously smiles and turns towards Mags. She sighs and starts explaining, "President Snow wants to see you." Her gaze shoots up to the top of the staircase and says in a louder voice, "Both of you."

Annie's widened eyes appear from the top of the stairs. As she starts coming down, I can see her nerves start to shake her small frame. When she finally makes it down, I put on a calm face even though the anxiety is eating me away. Why would he want to see me?

"It's just about the Victory Tour," I say to everyone.

"I wouldn't be so sure, ," a peacekeeper announces from in front of the door.

Annie shoots me a worried glance before we head into the small office room. I've seen Mags use it numerous times for her reading, but other than that, I have never step foot into the place.

As we walk in, the putrid smell of blood and roses suffocates us both. Sitting so unusually in the middle of the room is nobody else but President Snow. It feels like a nightmare. His surgically altered lips form a crooked smile as he sees us.

"I just love District 4's design for their Victor's Village. It really stands out amongst the others," he says as he puts down a book from Mags' collection.

Annie looks stunned, so I answer, "Thank you. I will make great use of my own home here."

"Lucky boy. Sometimes I wish I could live in the districts and see what it's like," he answers.

_It's a nightmare because of such an evil president like you._

"President Snow, what is this all about?" I ask. I am not a huge fan of small talk.

"Oh, yes of course. Well, go ahead and sit down you two, we have much to discuss."

It feels strange to get permission to sit in my own home, but I go along.

"Now Finnick, you are quite popular with the people of the Capitol."

I nod and Annie casts me a glance to my left.

"I love to please my people. I love to give them what they want. You Finnick, are what they want."

"Why do they want him?" Annie asks in a quiet voice.

"You should know that better than anyone, dear. Have you seen him?" President Snow chuckles as Annie looks down at the floor. "I have a great idea that will hopefully solve everything. You just pose for the cameras and do whatever the ladies of the Capitol want you to do. And when I say whatever they want you to do, I mean everything they want you to do. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I have to admit, I did see it coming. I was just too much of a fool to stop lying to myself.

"So you're selling him?!" Annie raises her voice.

"No, no. I wouldn't word it like that. 'Selling' is such a strong word. I like to think of him more as a _prize_ to my people."

"And if I refuse?" I ask in a whisper.

President Snow glares in my direction. "Oh, I was really hoping that you wouldn't be opposing to the idea. Then I would have to get some more blood on my hands, wouldn't I?" His eyes dart in Annie's direction and I tense up. "And you have such a wonderful family here, Finnick. Would you like to see them go?"

Blackmail. That's all he is doing. I won't let him get to me.

"A prize," I mumble. A prize is an object. I am a person. What he is saying is sick and twisted. I have to be an inanimate object. Even though I am out of the Arena, I will never be out of the game. He will make sure of that.

"Yes, a prize. People will bid at popular parties and the largest amount gets you for as long as their money lets them. The more money, the more time. Do you understand?"

Get Annie out of the room. She can't be here. This is something I would never want her innocent ears to hear or her eyes to see. She is too fragile. I honestly have no idea why he called both of us in here when he is only directing the conversation towards me.

"Now, of course they can't touch you yet Finnick. You're only 14! That would be completely inhumane. When you reach 16 is when the game will start. That seems more appropriate."

_Oh yes_, I think in sarcasm. _So much better._

"In the meantime, you two-" he gestures to both of us. "- are strangers. You may see each other, but not in public, not in front of ears, and certainly not in front of eyes. But, when you turn 16, you two are no more, nothing."

_No more, nothing._ The words make me cringe as they settle in. Annie and I. That is what I fought for. He hasn't only taken her away from me, but my victory too.

"You can't control that." I say with a whole lot more strength than I feel.

President Snow sighs and takes out a pen. He pushes the top, and a slight _ding_ comes out. As if nothing happened, he puts the pen back in his pocket.

"Actually I can, Finnick. I can control that in more ways than you can imagine. Please, don't make me show you how."

Annie's eyes fill with tears and she shakes her head.

"I really like how you think you have a choice. The fact is, you don't Finnick. For some reason, you think you do. If you go against my word…" he trails off and looks towards Annie's direction. I mess up, and everyone dies.

He sighs and gets up, "I really hope you don't go against my word Finnick. But, it was very nice seeing you two." He nods his head and places a white rose on the desk. He leaves Annie and I alone, too stunned to speak to each other.

I wait until I hear the door close before speaking. "You think I'm disgusting don't you?" I ask.

Annie looks at me, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Of course not Finnick. I think the whole thing is disgusting." She buries her face in her hands. I crouch down in front of her and take her hands in mine.

"Shhh. Annie, you said you wouldn't give up on me right?" She nods her head and I continue, "I'll find a way out of this. We have been through a lot. And we will never give up on each other, right?"

She nods. "It's just that, when I finally got you again, they ripped you away from me. I promised myself that would never happen again."

I lean my forehead against hers and whisper, "We will never be ripped apart, Annie. I promise you that no matter what they say, we will never be ripped apart."

I hear the door slam and Annie and I unfold. I open the door to the study and find Mags all by herself.

No.

"Where is mom and dad?" I ask her.

"The Peackeepers wanted to help them move out of their house, so they brought them over there. What's wrong? What did he say?"

No. The pen, the button…the trap.

"No!"

I rush out of the house and blindly sprint towards my old one. How could I be so stupid?! If I get there in time, maybe nothing will happen! Maybe-

_BOOM!_

The explosion stops me in my tracks. I look up and see my old house in flames…with my parents inside.

Mess up..and everyone will die. My parents are dead because of my stupidity.

I bury my face in the dirt, trying to mask the scene before me. Wake up, Finnick! Wake up!

No. This isn't a dream. I must face this head on. I must face evil without a cringe. I must take this personally. This will not happen to Annie. I have to follow the President's orders. And with the smoke engulfing all the air around me I know that I have no choice. I have to do this for Annie.

It is all for her in the end. I will never stop fighting for her.

**END OF BOOK 2**

* * *

N/A: Oh my goodness! 2nd book done! I really want to know what you guys thought! And now...the third book.


End file.
